Dollar Bill
by WoNdY Alice
Summary: In this town, the rich and the poor completely hate each other. Kendall is from the poor, dirty side of town while Logan, new to the town, is from the rich side. When the two meet, they slowly begin to fall in love with each other. Will society tear them apart or will they fight through? Kogan.
1. Chapter 1

Alice: So I was listening to Can You Feel The Love Tonight from The Lion King.

Emily: And this story was inspired.

Alice: Enjoy!

* * *

Title: Dollar Bill

Summary: Kendall is from the poor, dirty side of town while Logan is from the rich side. When the two meet, they slowly begin to fall in love with each other. Will society tear them apart or will they get fight through?

Pairings: Kogan. Lumille. Maybe Jarlos.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Kendall Knight spat on the ground, smirking at the clear disgust radiating from the girls in the corner. Part of him wondered why a couple of rich girls would come to this side of town. Anyone could tell they were rich just from the Uggs, jewelry, and high marked brands they were wearing. Kendall rolled his eyes, glancing down at his ripped up jeans and stained shirt. Yeah he must have looked like a real prince charming to them. In this particular town in Minnesota, there were two sides: the rich and the poor. To the poor, the rich kids were all snobby and could get away with anything. To the rich, the poor were dirt and drug addicts. Kendall rolled his eyes at the thought. "Hey!" Kendall turned to see James and Carlos running towards him with big grins. They stopped when they met up with him and grinned.

"Hey," Kendall nodded his head, a smirk forming on his lips. He nudged his head towards the girls as Carlos and James's eyes went wide. Identical smirks appeared on their faces as well as they began walking towards the girls, who frowned when the boys began to approach them. "Hey ladies."

The girls' scanned each one of them up and down, sneering slightly. Carlos smiled. "What are your names?"

"Jenifer," one answered with a frown.

"And you?" James pointed to the second one. The three girls glanced at each other before bursting out into fits of laughter.

"We're all Jenifer," the blonde one sneered. "We would ask you for your names but really we don't care."

"So polite," Kendall smirked. "What are you guys doing on our turf?"

That's when the three girls began to look uncomfortable. It was true. Rarely would a rich person walk on this side of town and likewise with the poor in rich territory. Yet when they did, one of two things happened: someone got hurt either physically or mentally and/ or they were scared off. It's just the way it worked. The Jenifers just glared at them. "Look we just want to get out of this dump."

The boys ignored the fact that they called their home a dump.

"And we just want to get some gas for our car," the second Jenifer glared at them, clearly intimidated by the boys.

"What are you guys doing now?"

The three boys turned to see Lucy walking up to them with a frown directed at the three girls. The boys all grinned happily. "Stone!" Carlos teased, referring to her last name. The girls instantly froze, staring wide eyed at Lucy. There were rumors about Lucy. Like that she carried a knife in her boots. Or that she was not afraid to get into a fight and send the other to the hospital. If they were in rich territory, they could easily take her down. Unfortunately, they weren't.

"What's going on?" she raised an eyebrow, staring at the three girls with a frown. The Jenifers paled as they glanced at each other. The blonde one glanced back and practically screamed in joy.

"Our gas is full!" Once hearing this, the other two Jenifers rushed to the car and hopped in, driving off quickly. Lucky burst out laughing the moment they left along with the three boys.

Lucy grinned. "Looks like they were scared of me."

"Please, they were scared of us," James smirked down at the girl. Lucy was about to open her mouth when her eyes were immediately directed towards the store behind the gas station. Out walked a boy and a girl, both appearing completely confused. They were also rich, Lucy noted to herself. The boy pointed towards them as the other girl's eyes widened in fear. The boy smiled in reassurance and walked up to the four of them.

"Hey," the boy smiled brightly. James, Carlos, and Kendall all turned and frowned when they saw a slightly smaller boy with brown hair and brown eyes. The girl next to him had curly dark hair and appeared just a bit scared. "Um... did you guys just happen to see three girls? They're all named Jenifer. One is blonde-"

"Sorry man," James sneered. "They ditched you."

Instead of backing away in fear like the girl did, the boy just tilted his head to the side. "Why would they do that?"

"Logan," the girl hissed, gesturing to the four.

"What Camille?" Logan frowned. The four glanced at each other in confusion. A rich kid treating them like equals? No one did that around here. James narrowed his eyes, believing this was some sort of trick while Carlos figured the boy just knew four against two wouldn't be good and decided to pretend to be nice. Even Lucy began to theorize that the boy was just stupid or maybe a foreigner to the town. Kendall was thinking along the same lines as Lucy.

"Ah, you're a newbie," Kendall finally put the pieces together.

Logan, instead of frowning or being offended, gave the four a lopsided grin. "How'd you know?"

"Clearly you don't know the rules," Kendall took a step forward, slightly invading the smaller boy's personal space. Logan just stood there, still frowning at what the boy was talking about. Rules? What rules? Kendall continued, seeing his puzzlement. "Rich kids don't give a damn about us and we don't give a damn about rich kids. You're on our territory, so you'll probably get beat up real bad. Since you're a newbie, we'll let you go this once."

Instead of being scared, like Camille, he burst out into fits of laughter. Kendall frowned, glancing at his confused friends. All of them were practically thinking the same thing. _Did this kid have a death wish?_ "Sorry," Logan apologized, trying to stifle his chuckles but to no prevail. "It's just... that's really stupid."

"Stupid?" Lucy exclaimed.

Logan nodded with a grin. "Why can't we all get along? So what? I have more money. It doesn't mean I'm a bad person or that you're a bad person."

"Are you retarded?" Lucy blurted out.

"No!" Camille spoke for Logan, glaring at Lucy.

"Oh sorry for insulting your boyfriend," Lucy replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Camille flushed. "He's not my boyfriend."

"What?" Logan faked a tear. "I thought we were in love for all eternity!"

"Only in your dreams," Camille smacked him, blushing slightly. James and Carlos snickered as Logan even laughed slightly. Even Lucy was smiling slightly at the joke. Kendall frowned at the scene. If anyone from the outside was looking at this conversation, one might say they were all friends. That was the last thing he wanted people to think. Camille grinned. "So you guys scared the Jenifers off?"

The group nodded. Logan smirked. "See Camille? Now you owe them."

"Oh shut up," Camille rolled her eyes. At the confused looks from them, she began to explain. "I really don't like those girls. They are just so... ugh! I mean, who walks in slow motion? They pay people to blow fans in their faces for effect."

"You hate them?" Lucy smirked, taking a step closer to Camille, who nodded with a scowl at the thought of the girls.

"Trust me when I say they are not at all fun to be with," Camille glared at the ground. "They offered to show Logan around and accidently ended up here. I swear they just wanted to impress Logan or something. Make him one of their followers."

Carlos laughed. "So which one are you going to date then, Logan?"

Logan blushed slightly, mumbling something under his breath. Camille took this opportunity to tease him. "Logan would _love _to date the blonde one. He loves blondes."

Logan flushed and Lucy noticed a slightly smirk on Kendall's face. _Well he is blonde_, Lucy shrugged. Camille grinned, continuing to pinch Logan's cheek, who was whining slightly at how embarrassing she could be. Lucy frowned, trying to remember why the name Camille sounded familiar. Now that she thought about it, Camille might be a part of the Roberts family. The Roberts family were full of actors and actresses that always received main roles and even small TV roles. "Are you Camille Roberts?"

Camille smiled. "The one and only! The best method actress around."

"Method actress?" Carlos titled his head to the side. Camille smirked and quickly walked up to James, slapping him in the face. Lucy, Carlos, and Kenall all stared at her, mouths agape. Did she really just slap him? James growled, opening his mouth to yell at her when she burst out into tears.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME? FOR TRISH? MY SWORN ENEMY!" She screamed loudly while crying insanely. James raised an eyebrow. So... this was method acting? Finally Camille walked over to Lucy and glared at her. "I will never forgive you Trish!"

Lucy's eyebrows shot up. She glanced around when she noticed people staring at the group strangely. Camille then walked up to Logan and grabbed his cheeks, forcing his face down so their lips connected. As soon as the kiss happened, they parted as Camille hugged Logan. "He's my new boyfriend! He is better than YOU-" she pointed to a very confused James, "will ever be!"

It was silent for a moment as people continued to stare at them. Logan grinned and began clapping his hands. Camille smiled and bowed as the rest began clapping, all extremely confused. "Method acting is staying in character no matter what," Logan explained. "She likes to go into different roles at random moments. Sorry about the slap though um..."

"James," he glared at the boy, who didn't seem to notice.

"James," Logan grinned. "She slaps me all the time. It hurts pretty bad."

"Pft," James scoffed. "As if I'd get hurt from a girl slapping me."

Lucy glared at him, walking up to him holding out her palm. James's eyes went wide as he quickly jumped out of the way, throwing his hands up in defense. A move that Logan found quite amusing. Kendall finally sighed and spoke. "Okay, we aren't doing a good job at following the rules right now."

That seemed to distract Lucy long enough for James to quickly run out of the way. Lucy then furrowed her eyebrows as she walked up next to Kendall, nodding. "I don't care if you think the rules are stupid," Lucy glared at Logan. "Rules are rules. Now get out of here."

Logan pouted. "Why? I like it here. It's a lot better than my neighborhood."

"Are you testing me?" Lucy took a step forward, glaring at him. Camille frowned, wondering how the friendly girl from just moments ago turned into a cobra prepared to attack. Camille frowned as Logan just looked amused. Why wasn't he scared? He did know that was Lucy Stone, right?

"Dude," Camille glared at Logan. "She has a knife in her boot!"

Logan tilted his head to the side slightly and grinned. "I like you guys, so you'll be seeing more of me."

"Doubt it," James scoffed, his cheek beginning to show red from the place Camille slapped. Logan just smiled as he turned to Camille.

"How will we get home when the Jenifers' ditched us?"

"Walk," Carlos offered with a friendly shrug. Logan pouted as Kendall rolled his eyes.

"I'll drive you," he offered. "But only because you're a newbie. Next time you won't get so lucky if you run into us."

"Got it," Logan grinned. Camille nodded, taking the threat somewhat seriously. Kendall sighed and began walking away with them following him to his car. Parts of him wondered how he ended up giving these people rides. He sighed as he hopped in his car. Logan sat in shot gun while Camille went to the back. Starting up the car, Logan began talking, filling in the awkward silence. Kendall frowned. Why was this kid being so casual? Didn't this kid at least see the run down houses and crappy clothes they wore? Did he have eyes?

"You annoy me," Kendall glared at him. Logan frowned and turned to him, hurt actually in his eyes.

"Why?"

"We're here!" Camille breathed a sigh of relief when they entered the better part of town. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"It's like you're trying to prove you're a good person by reaching out to us poor people. You're just trying to be the better person when you're really disgusted by us."

"My house is right here," Camille told Kendall, who nodded and pulled over. Camille hopped out and waved Logan goodbye before running up to her front door. Kendall glanced over at Logan, who still had hurt in his eyes.

"I don't get disgusted by people," Logan mumbled. "Not for reasons like that."

"Prove it?" Kendall slightly snarled. "You have everything, don't you? You don't know how it feels to have a ton of people hate you for something you can't control. You don't know what it's like to never see your parents 'cause they're trying to put food on our plates. You have no idea what it's like to be us. So you can stop with your good boy act. It's not going to work."

Logan slightly glared at him. "Do you know why I moved?"

Kendall scoffed. "To get a bigger house?"

"No," Logan glared at him. "You know nothing about me, so you can't make these assumptions. Everyone has problems. And I do know how it feels. I don't have everything. If I had everything, I'd have friends. I'd have parents that love me. I moved because people bullied me for being gay."

Kendall's eyes went wide.

"That's right," Logan continued. "I'm gay. I don't want to be and frankly I can't control it. People used to beat me real bad. When I told my parents why, they started shunning me. They moved so people wouldn't know. They moved so no one could ever know. I don't have a good boy act. I'm just nice to people who offer me a ride home and who are themselves and not someone else, like the Jenifers."

Kendall's mouth was slightly open, his eyes still wide. This kid in front of him was gay? And actually had a hard time? The idea seemed foreign to Kendall. A rich kid actually having a troubled life...? Logan sighed as he opened the car door. Finally Kendall found his voice. "A-aren't I supposed to take you home?"

"I can walk from here," Logan mumbled before closing the door and walking away. Kendall groaned, leaning his head back on the chair. For some reason, he began to feel guilty. He felt guilty he just assumed this kid had it all when really he didn't seem like he had much. Yet he still smiled at them and treated them as equals. _Because he knows what it's like to be shunned because of who you are_, Kendall found himself thinking. Sighing, he realized he should probably get out of here before some rich kids came and realized he didn't live here.

Still, he hoped he would run into Logan again, so he could apologize.

* * *

Alice: The next chapter will be shorter.

Emily: So yeah... thanks for reading!

Alice: Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Alice: Here's the next chapter.

Emily: Thanks for all the reviews!

Alice: Anyways, Edge of Desire is going to be rewritten for those who are curious. I don't know when I'll post it though...

Emily: Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

It had been three days since the encounter. To Kendall that was three days too much. He knew he had to apologize but not once had he seen Logan. Carlos and James thought something was up with him but Kendall would never explain what. Kendall sighed again, wondering what the heck was going on with him. Never had he wanted to apologize to someone like this. It was just the guilt that was piling up, and he could barely take it. Lucy, on the other hand, took a different approach than Carlos and James. She simply walked up to him, punched him in the gut, and demanded he tell her what the heck was going on. He didn't answer.

Finally he realized he had a chance when in his English class Logan was introduced as a new student. He had a bright smile and seemed as though that day didn't affect him in any way. Kendall frowned slightly when the teacher assigned Logan to sit next to Kendall. Once their eyes met, a subtle shock look took over but was quickly replaced with a friendly smile. Kendall slightly smirked. This kid was a good actor.

* * *

The bell for class rang as Logan quickly stood up and grabbed his books and binders. Kendall did as well. Just before Logan could walk out, Kendall grabbed his wrist making Logan whirl around in shock. Kendall noticed the confused looks from the poor kids and the angered ones from the rich. He sighed. "Look Logan, I'm sorry about what happened a couple days ago. I was wrong, and I shouldn't have judged you after all that."

Logan's eyes widened in shock. He bit down a smile. "Thanks... I guess I did overreact a bit. I mean, that's just how this town works, right?"

"Yeah," Kendall released the grip on Logan's wrist. "But I have to agree with you. It's pretty stupid."

"Yo Knight," Dak frowned. "Why are you talking to _him_?"

The class began mumbling the same thing. Why was Kendall talking to a rich kid? Logan raised an eyebrow as Kendall smirked. "He's cute."

And with that, Kendall sent a teasing wink to Logan, who blushed slightly. Kendall laughed and grabbed Logan's wrist, dragging him out of the classroom. Logan, who still was blushing, stared up at Kendall. "Was that really needed?"

"No," Kendall laughed. "But did you see the looks on their faces? Priceless."

Logan frowned but ended up chuckling. Kendall released his wrist as both parted to go to their next class. Everyone was staring at the encounter between the two boys, wondering what the heck was going on. Even Lucy was glaring at the thought that Kendall might actually like that dork. Lucy sighed, knowing there was only one way to confirm her suspicions.

* * *

Camille raised an eyebrow as Lucy Stone pulled back a chair at her lunch table and sat down. Camille's friends, well if they would even count as friends, were about to chew her out for sitting with them until Lucy sent them all a glare. "Everyone but Camille leave. I have a knife in my boot."

Everyone fled the table before Lucy could even count to five. Lucy let out a cruel laugh as Camille frowned. The school was actually in the middle of the rich and poor towns, so both went. Neither claimed it, so it was decided as a neutral turf. That didn't mean they got along though. "What?" Camille frowned.

"I want to know what the hell is going on with Kendall and your boyfriend," Lucy narrowed her eyes at Camille, taking in her appearance. Camille wore a bright yellow shirt with flowers along with skinny jeans and saddles. Lucy, on the other hand, wore a dark purple shirt which was ripped up, black skinny jeans, and combat boots. While Camille looked like a perky, preppy girl, Lucy looked like a punk rock chick.

Camille frowned. "Logan isn't my boyfriend."

"Sure," Lucy rolled her eyes. "Anyways, what the hell happened between 'em?"

Both girls stared at each other intensely, ignoring the fact that everyone was staring at them. "First Kendall and Logan now those two?" some people whispered. The three Jenifers glared at Camille from afar.

Camille finally broke and sighed. "Kendall was saying how Logan was faking being a good person. Logan was confused and that's when I got home. I don't really know what happened after that."

"This is frustrating," Lucy groaned, massaging her temples with her fingers. Camille nodded.

"So what should we do about it?" Camille asked, causing Lucy to smirk.

"Anything we can to get our boys' back," Lucy grinned mischievously. Camille's eyes went slightly wide before she nodded in agreement, though guilt in her eyes.

* * *

James frowned as he heard the rumors going around about Logan and Kendall. Heck, even rumors were spreading about Camille and Lucy! What the hell was going on? What was next? Carlos was going to join the dark side as well? James groaned in frustration. There was a perfect balance and now the line separating them was beginning to thin. He groaned and walked into his chorus class with Mr. Rocque, who was rich. Since he grew up in this town, he knew how things worked, unlike the other teachers, and made sure the rich and poor sat nowhere near each other.

James liked him.

"OKay," Mr. Rocque yelled. "We've got a new student here. Introduce yourself."

James frowned when Logan stepped forward, a smile on his lips. "I'm Logan. Nice to meet you all."

James slightly glared at him but all Logan sent him was a bright smile. He giddily walked over and sat right next to James, who raised an eyebrow. Was this kid serious? Mr. Rocque seemed to gulp. He paled visibly. Mainly because this has never happened. "Hey, I'm Logan. We meet a couple days ago. Do you remember me?"

"Sadly," James grumbled, earning a few glares and smirks from the different sides of the classroom. Logan just let out a laugh. Like it was some joke.

"Well it's nice to see you again. I didn't know you were interested in singing?" Logan's eyes seemed to light up at the thought of him being in a chorus class. "I was never interested in singing. I just had this period left and I needed to fill it with something. I'm glad I did though. Now I know at least someone here."

"Dude," James glared.

Logan's brown eyes widened in realization. "Oh, is this a part of that whole rich verses poor thing? I already told you I'm not a part of that..."

James was practically growling at this point. Even Mr. Rocque had gone back to teaching at this point, not wanting to see what would happen. "But I am."

"Why?" Logan asked curiously. James visibly flinched, his eyes casting downward.

_"Did you hear what happened to James?"_

_"Ha! I never even liked him in the first place. Always so stuck up and self absorbed."_

James turned and continued to glare at Logan, who turned his attention to the lesson, deciding that James wasn't going to talk to him for now. James hissed. How dare this kid bring up such horrible memories?! He was going to have to pay later. And he hoped Kendall would help him out.

He wasn't about to lose his friends twice.

* * *

Logan frowned when he walked out of class to see Kendall waiting in the halls with a grin. At first, he thought Kendall would come for James, but when their eyes met, Kendall smiled. Logan was hesitant. He didn't know if he would forgive Kendall just yet for saying all that. But it was how this town worked, so Logan couldn't really blame him. He had already met some of the "rich" kids from this town. Jett and Jo, for example. They struck him as nice but arrogant to the poor side. Then again, so was James and Camille. Then there were others like the Jenifers, who just downright angered him. "Hey," Kendall's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Before Logan could respond, James walked out and walked over to Kendall. "Hey man. What are you doing here?"

"To see Logie," Kendall grinned. Logan blushed.

"Logie?" James' eyebrows furrowed. "Great, now you have little nicknames for each other!"

Kendall immediately frowned. "James?"

"Dude, why are you _friends _with him? He doesn't belong on our side in our group," James sent a glare to a shocked Logan. "You should stay away from him. You won't believe the rumors spreading about you two. They're calling you a fag or something like that."

Kendall immediately noticed how Logan's mouth dropped in slight panic. His brown eyes were questioning if Kendall spread anything like that. Kendall shook his head at Logan, who nodded. "Look James-"

"You said you didn't want anyone finding out," James hissed. "Yet you call hanging around a boy and flirting with him subtle? Everyone suspects you, dude."

"Good."

The words left him before he could stop it. "What?" James snarled.

"I want people to know."

"You're..." Logan whispered.

James glared. "Got a problem with it? And who invited you to this conversation anyway? Shouldn't you be going home?"

"Yep," Kendall ignored James with a grin. "Just like you. Though I realized after you told me your story that it was sad to hide it. I want people to like me for me, you know? And don't worry," Kendall smirked at Logan's panicked look. "No one would dare give me shit about it. I could pound 'em into next week."

Logan slightly chuckled though it was a nervous one as though he didn't believe him. James rolled his eyes. "Well isn't this just _cute_."

With that, James stormed off. Kendall and Logan frowned after him though both with different expressions. Logan with confusion while Kendall had slight understanding and sorrow. Kendall turned to the shocked Logan and grabbed his wrist again. "We should get going. School did end."

Logan nodded and followed him.

* * *

Camille watched the exchange closely, Lucy right behind her. Both girls' ears piked up at the conversation when it went to being gay. Lucy's mouth dropped open while Camille just smirked, already knowing both were. Lucy growled and turned around, stomping away. Noticing that Lucy wasn't spying anymore, Camille quickly followed. "What's wrong?"

"He's... he's gay!" Lucy hissed, throwing her arms up in frustration.

"So?" Camille said, slightly amused. "Logan has always been gay. He told me after I caught him checking out a boy. Kendall it's always been a little obvious to me. Girls throw themselves at him, and he doesn't bat an eye. I figured he would be."

"But it's not supposed to be that way," Lucy glared at Camille. "He's supposed to be straight! He's supposed to like and date girls."

Camille still had that tiny smile. "Oh, so you're saying you want to date Kendall?"

It was said as a joke, but Lucy clenched her fists and hung her head. "Yes."

Camille immediately felt guilty. "O-oh... I'm sorry."

"I don't need your pity," Lucy snapped. "I don't need anyone's pity! I've been getting it half my life, and I'm sick of it! Kendall was the only one who didn't pity me. He just said I was a touch chick and patted me on the back. He didn't hold back... he said things how it was. And now he's probably getting cozy in that little nerds bed!"

"Logan is not a nerd!"

"Oh, I'm _so _sorry," Lucy rolled her eyes. "I didn't realize. How _dare_ I say anything bad about precious little Logan, the God that treats everyone equally?"

Camille rolled her eyes. "You're overreacting. And this is coming from me!"

Lucy just glared at her. Camille sighed. "Look I don't want him with Kendall any more than you do. I just... things will get complicated if people from opposite sides start hanging out. I don't really care who's rich and who's poor but everyone else does. I'm not about to go against this towns' rules. That's why we have to keep them."

"OKay... I'm listening," Lucy frowned, taking a step closer to Camille.

"We're going to make things go back to normal," Camille said. "Just like you said before. We have to split Logan and Kendall up."

Lucy nodded, smirking as she agreed then strode away. Camille waited until she was out of her view before letting the guilt replace her expression. _It's for the best. If Logan hangs around Kendall, he'll get hurt. I have to keep them away from each other. Even if I end up hating myself afterwards... I have to protect him._

* * *

Alice: The second chapter's a little shorter, but I hope you all liked it!

Emily: Carlos wasn't in it all that much, but he will be next chapter.

Alice: Once again, thank you for all the reviews, and please tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Alice: Enjoy the new chapter!

Emily: Thanks for all the support! Edge of Desire (the rewritten version) will be up either today or tomorrow, depending on the ICarly episode.

Alice: I'm so sad it's ending! I want to write a one-shot dedicated to ICarly after it ends.

Emily: So it all depends on that. Anyways, thanks for all the support and here's the next chapter.

Alice: Cargan friendship in this chapter. Oh and some Jarlos.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Carlos blinked in confusion as he witnessed Kendall walking with Logan, smiling brightly. He blinked again, just to make sure it was real. It was. Why was Kendall suddenly going against the rules? Carlos sighed, wondering if he should even get involved. Lucy and James were probably already planning something to separate the two, so why should he get involved? _Then again, _Carlos thought to himself, _I could just warn them about what's going to happen. That way they'll know what they're getting themselves into. _Carlos nodded to himself. If they weren't aware of the stakes involved, Carlos would have to inform them.

That's what friends were for.

* * *

James officially hated Logan. First he comes in with this good boy attitude, steals Kendall, and even goes as far as trying to get James to be his friend. He sighed in frustration. He didn't care if the boy was new. Didn't he see how utterly dirt poor they all were? He leaned against the wall and slide down. Leaning his head back, he wondered why this was so complicated. Why did Logan have to come and ruin everything? "James?" James' head whipped around to see Carlos standing there. Carlos smiled and sat next to him. "I thought I'd find you here."

"The music room?" James raised an eyebrow.

"You always come here when you're upset," Carlos explained. James smiled softly.

"I do not."

"Yeah," Carlos let out a soft laugh. "You do. Every time you're upset, you come to the room filled with the guitars, violins, and everything else."

James chuckled. "I guess I do."

It was silent for a few moments. Not the silence that they would be comfortable in, but the tense silence where each boy was waiting for the other one to speak. Carlos decided to be the one to break the silence. "You saw Logan and Kendall today, didn't you?" James nodded, and Carlos continued. "And you don't like it."

"I hate Logan," James mumbled, his fists clenched in rage. His eyes went dark.

Carlos bit his lip, debating whether or not to say it. After a few moments, he decided it would be best. "James, you hate him because you envy him." James' eyes went wide with shock. He opened his mouth to speak, but Carlos beat him to it. "You wish you were like him when _that _happened. Now you're scared he might take away the people you finally were able to call your friends."

Surprisingly, James laughed lightheartedly. "Since when do you know so much? Or were this... mature I guess?"

Carlos pouted. "I can be mature when I want to!"

James gave him a skeptical look.

Carlos grinned. "I just don't want to be most of the time."

Both boys grinned at each other.

* * *

Lucy ended up having Camille drive her home. She crossed her arms, glaring at the road as nothing was spoken. The only sounds were the passing cars and the wind. Lucy didn't dare glance at Camille, who stole a look at her every once and a while. She was worried; Lucy could tell. But she didn't understand why. Maybe she understood heartbreak which Lucy just experienced. Finally they arrived at an old, rundown apartment building. Lucy finally glanced at Camille to see her lip curl in disgust. Lucy snorted. _Rich brat._

"Are the living conditions here... livable?" Camille asked when Lucy stepped out of the car. Lucy snorted again.

"I'm not dead yet, am I?" Lucy glared at her. Camille sighed.

"Do you want company?" Camille's eyes softened. Since Lucy Stone was so famous in town, it was no secret she lived alone. Lucy shook her head as Camille nodded. Reluctantly Camille pulled out of the parking lot and drove off leaving Lucy there. Lucy turned to the building and sighed.

"Is this house livable?" Lucy imitated Camille in a high pitch, girly voice as she walked in the building. She snorted and took the stairs, considering she never trusted the elevators. She frowned at the thought of them. It reminded her too much of home, of _him. _"Get a grip Stone," Lucy mumbled to herself as she entered her apartment. "They don't know where you are."

And with that, she shut the door behind her.

* * *

Carlos said his goodbyes to James as he walked into his house. James, the only one of his friends that had a car, waved goodbye and drove off. Carlos sighed and turned to his shack-like building. Opening the door, which let out a huge squeak, he was greeted by his many siblings and mother, who was cooking soup. Carlos smiled softly as he glanced down to see his younger sister asleep on the ripped up couch. He picked her up and brought her to their shared room before going back out.

"Mama," Carlos smiled. "Need any help?"

His mother turned around, huge bags under her eyes. "It's alright," she smiled weakly. "Can you help your brothers with their homework?" Carlos nodded and turned to see his two younger brothers at the table, patiently waiting for food and doing their homework. Smiling, Carlos sat in between them and began explaining most of the problems. They nodded and grinned when Carlos praised them in Spanish for getting them right.

Finally, the food was served. As usual, Carlos gave most of his serving to his mother and siblings. "Mama, when will Papi get home?" Carlos asked curiously.

"Not until later," she said wearily. Carlos nodded and went back to his portion of food. He frowned slightly, trying to ignore his growling stomach. He knew it wouldn't be enough, but at least his siblings would get enough. They were the growing ones, not him.

* * *

The next day at school was when Carlos decided to confront Logan. It turns out they had the same lunch, which Carlos didn't share with anyone else, so he invited Logan to his table. Logan smiled brightly until he arrived at the table and frowned. "Where's your food?"

Carlos visibly flinched. Clearly this kid didn't get it. Carlos gave him a fake, bright smile. "I can't afford it."

Logan immediately stood up and walked away. Carlos furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. What the heck? Did Logan just leave? Just because Carlos couldn't afford food? Carlos scoffed. Maybe this town was starting to have an affect on Logan. Kendall would definitely not stand Logan if he continued to act like that. _And to think he pretended to be so nice_, Carlos though sarcastically. He didn't even notice Logan return until there was a tray filled with food in front of him. "Huh?" Carlos blinked, staring at the smiling Logan.

"You can't afford it," Logan shrugged. "Besides you look too thin for your height. You need to eat more. Though I suggest you eat slowly otherwise you'll get a stomachache."

Carlos' mouth dropped open. Before him was two corn dogs, milk, broiled carrots, a muffin, and a chocolate chip cookie. He couldn't even remember the last time he had chocolate or even meat for that matter! Carlos frowned though. "I can't just have this for free..."

"Yes you can," Logan offered a smile. "What are friends for?"

Carlos nodded slowly and picked up the corn dog, taking a bite. His eyes went wide. Logan chuckled as he took another bite and smiled fondly of the taste. "It's so good!" Carlos said with a mouthful of food.

Logan grinned. "I'm glad you like it. I'll get you corn dogs more often! You seem to like them a lot."

Carlos nodded. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Carlos asked curiously.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "I need a reason?"

Carlos nodded. Logan rolled his eyes, scoffing slightly. "This damn town..." He smiled. "I'm nice to my friends. And before you can ask 'why are you friends with me', I already have the answer. I've grown up all my life with so many friends. A lot of people would always be around me and hang around me. It was a lot of fun until I came out."

"Came out?" Carlos blinked in surprise. "Like as a homo?"

"Yeah," Logan laughed. "That's when they turned on me. Turns out, they were never my friends and used me for my money. My parents even betrayed me. They moved here so no one would know though I'm pretty sure James and a couple others know. But I like it here because the moment I met you guys, you treated me like dirt!"

"And that's good?" Carlos took another bite.

Logan beamed. "It means you guys aren't fake. You can be yourselves around someone like me, and I appreciated it. I'm pretty sure James will come around eventually-"

Carlos had to hold back a laugh at that.

"-And Kendall and Camille are already my friends. You are too. That's why you're my friend. You're honest."

Carlos nodded and continued to eat as Logan beamed at him like a kid on Christmas. Carlos eventually found himself smiling. "I'm glad you feel that way."

Logan smiled.

* * *

Alice: Sorry it's shorter than the other chapters.

Emily: I just thought it'd be good to end it there.

Alice: I'll try to make the next chapter longer.

Emily: So what did you guys think?

Alice: Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Alice: Enjoy! New chapter.

Emily: I'm going to try to update some of my stories then post a new one.

Alice: Thanks for all the reviews. I've also decided that Jarlos will be in this fic officially.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Logan smiled softly as Kendall began showing him around town. He still didn't know the ins and outs like other people, so Kendall decided to take him to a nice park. They had already been to Kendall's neighborhood and slightly went to Logan's but not for too long. Kendall informed him of the many places to go and the many places not to go. When Logan asked why, Kendall simply explained the town was divided. "Divided?" Logan had asked with confusion. Before Kendall could answer, Logan turned to the man with the cart and gave him a grin. "I'll have one medium chocolate ice cream in a cone. And Kendall, what do you want?"

Kendall blushed slightly, embarrassed he couldn't even afford his own ice cream. Yet the smile Logan gave him just dared him to reject his offer at food. Carlos had told him about the lunch incident. Kendall sighed and gave a light smile. "I'll have a medium vanilla cone."

Kendall didn't miss the dirty look the man running the ice cream cart gave him. Kendall snorted; he probably was on the rich side of town. They began walking around the park until they stopped at a bench, sitting down and eating their ice cream. "Why are you telling me this though?" Logan asked curiously. "I mean, I don't want to be a part of the whole fight between the rich and poor. Why do I have to know this then?"

Kendall flinched slightly. "Let's just say everyone isn't as nice as James."

Logan's lips parted in a slight o, immediately understanding. He remembered when Camille told him that girl Lucy had a knife in her boot. It must be due to violence. "So how come we can go here?" Logan asked curiously, changing the subject.

"It's neutral turf," Kendall explained. "See the town is literally split by a line. The school is the only place that is neutral turf that's not even near the line. The line, like this park, has the neutral places that you can go without getting into trouble. No one really comes here though because it's neutral. The school has paths that are specifically for the poor and for the rich so that's how we get to school without getting into trouble."

Logan nodded, taking another lick of his ice cream. "So why do you have neutral turf? I mean, why not just claim it as yours?"

Kendall shrugged. "I guess this place is for the little kids, so we don't bother."

"Course it is." A new voice entered.

Logan and Kendall jumped. Kendall turned around and rolled his eyes while Logan just stared in confusion. Behind him was a little girl with brown hair and a devious smile. She quickly walked around and sat next to Kendall. Logan didn't miss the glare she sent at him. Kendall seemed to know her though, so Logan just smiled politely. The girl rolled her eyes. "Why are you hanging around him?" the girl glared at him. "He's rich."

"How can people tell?" Logan blinked. Kendall laughed and gestured towards his clothing. Logan slightly blushed, realizing that while this girl and Kendall were wearing ripped up, stained shirts and jeans, he was wearing expensive clothes his parents bought for him. Blushing Logan turned towards his ice cream. "O-oh..."

"He's a newbie," Kendall explained to the little girl. "He doesn't know anything about this town. He's actually been treating us like equals." The girl snorted. Kendall scowled at her. "Katie, I'm serious. He bought Carlos a giant meal at lunch yesterday. And guess where I got this ice cream?"

The girl, Katie, frowned and hopped off the bench, walking over to Logan. She carefully stared into his brown eyes, trying to search for anything. Logan hesitated under her gaze only slightly as he bit his lip. Who was this little girl? How did Kendall know her? Katie finally smirked. "I like him, big brother."

Kendall laughed as Logan just blinked. So Kendall had a younger sister? He... did not know that about him. Logan mumbled a quick thanks, blushing. Katie laughed as Logan glanced up at her, noticing just how thin the girl was. He frowned slightly, remembering Carlos. "Do you want ice cream?" Logan blurted out. Katie blinked, surprised. "A-and I could take you two out to McDonald's... if you want."

Katie blinked in surprise. "Why?"

"You look too thin," Logan confessed. "I want to be a doctor, so I can tell just by looking that you need a good meal."

Katie blinked in surprise before glancing at Kendall, who shrugged. "He's willing to spend money on us?" The idea seemed almost as strange to her as it did to Carlos. Logan cursed the town under his breath. Apparently Katie heard as she shrugged. "Sure."

"Only if you don't mind," Kendall added in. Logan grinned and stood up.

"Come on! Oh, and Katie they sell ice cream there too. I'll get you some after your meal." Logan quickly walked off, the two Knight siblings following behind him. Once he was far enough in front, Katie leaned over towards Kendall.

"He's really nice." Kendall glanced down as Katie was smiling softly at Logan. It was the same smile she would give Kendall when he did something nice to her. "And he's really cute."

Kendall couldn't stop the grin spreading across his face. "I know."

* * *

Jenifer Knight always had trouble getting by. After her husband left, she was forced to move with her son to this town while pregnant with Katie. She raised a young Kendall and eventually gave birth to an even younger Katie. They lived their life paycheck by paycheck, considering she worked at a very cheap apartment building. That's actually how Kendall met Lucy when he came to work with her. She lived at the building and the two had been close friends ever since. Carlos came in a little bit after when Kendall and Lucy found him being picked on.

James became friends with the group only last year, but he was just as accepted as Carlos and Lucy was now. So when her two kids walked in with a very rich looking kid, Jenifer feared for the worst. Did they do something to make the kid angry? Would she have to pay him money? She had told her kids to be careful around the rich brats. That's when she noticed something. Katie was smiling happily while Kendall was laughing. The boy was blushing slightly as he giggled.

"Hey mom," Kendall grinned, holding out a bag of food. Jenifer nearly gasped in surprised. "Guess who got you some food?"

Jenifer hesitantly reached out, realizing it was a happy meal. She raised an eyebrow at the kids. "How and where did you get this?"

The boy blushed and raised his hand slightly. "Um... Katie looked a little thin, so I decided to fatten her up a bit. I took them to McDonald's. We got something for you too."

Jenifer only stared at him in suspicion, much like Katie had before. "Who are you?"

"Logan Mitchell," the boy grinned. "I just moved here a while ago."

Kendall rolled his eyes at his mother's expression while Katie just grinned. "He's really cool! And remember Mom, you said we're not allowed to judge."

Jenifer opened her mouth to argue until she closed it, remembering that lesson she gave her daughter a while back. Rolling her eyes, she nodded and sat down at the kitchen, opening the bag and beginning to eat. The other three sat down with her. "So Logan," Jenifer smiled politely. "What made you decide to move?"

She noticed how Kendall and Logan immediately flinched. Logan rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. "Um... well... my parents didn't like the town we lived in. We decided to-"

"He was gay and people were discriminating," Kendall blurted out. Logan blushed but nodded. Jenifer's eyes widened as she stared at him. So that's why Kendall and Katie took such a liking to this boy. _He's been through hard times like us,_ Jenifer thought to herself.

"Well we can assure you we don't discriminate in this house," Jenifer grinned only making Kendall and Katie burst out into fits of laughter. Jenifer blushed and rolled her eyes. "Well, not for reasons like that."

Logan chuckled a bit to. "Yeah I can get why you guys don't like rich people here. They are a bit stuck up. I just hope this town doesn't make me like that."

Kendall grinned and threw his arm around Logan's shoulder. "I doubt it, Logie."

Jenifer noticed how Logan blushed. Katie seemed to as well as she smirked. Jenifer and Katie's eyes met, their minds flashing with the exact same thought. "Logan," Katie batted her eyelashes cutely. "Can you come over tomorrow too?"

"Yes," Jenifer agreed with a grin. "You are just so much fun to be around! We should invite you over again to thank you for the meal."

Logan blushed. "I-I guess I could come over tomorrow."

Katie and Jenifer grinned while Kendall just stared at them in confusion. Jenifer turned to him, smiling again. "Kendall, he is so much better than that Jo girl."

Katie snickered as Kendall began to blush furiously as Logan just blinked in confusion. "Mom!" Kendall hissed slightly. Katie burst out laughing at the confused and embarrassed looks from Logan and Kendall. Jenifer began to giggle as well. They all began to talk about the most random subjects like school and work. Finally, Kendall decided to show Logan around the very small house. Kendall walked in another room which had two beds.

"Yours and Katie's room?" Kendall sat down on the opposite as Logan. Kendall nodded as Logan grinned. "It's nice. Say, your mom mentioned a girl named Jo, right? Who was she?"

Kendall blushed. "Well, do you know Jett?" Logan nodded, remembering his neighbor. Kendall decided to continue. "She's his girlfriend. See, she used to be poor like us until her mom got this huge promotion. She got rich and kind of ditched us. See I used to have a big crush on her until she got rich and started hanging around Jett. We just kinda lost contact."

"Oh," Logan mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Kendall smiled. "That was when I realized I was gay."

"How?" Logan asked curiously. "I realized I was gay when I had my first crush. His name was Dak, and we were fourteen. I had the biggest crush on him, and all the girls loved him. A couple months ago, I kissed him and told him how I felt. He... didn't take it well. Everyone knew I was gay, and I got bullied. My parents found out, and we moved. They told me not to tell anyone no matter what." Logan sheepishly grinned. "I guess I failed because I told you a couple days after I came here."

Kendall nodded. "I realized it when I just suddenly lost all attraction to girls. For a while, I just thought I was trying to get over Jo. But then I started staring at guys more. I talked to my mom about it, and we ended up figuring out I was gay. Or bisexual, I don't really know which one."

Logan nodded. "Oh."

"Yeah," Kendall chuckled. "It's funny. If Jo's mom didn't get that promotion, I would still be in love with her, and James would still be rich."

"What?" Logan exclaimed.

"You don't know?" Kendall frowned. "Well in order for Jo's mom to get that promotion, James' mom had to get fired. See she used to own the company Jo's mom worked at. James was really rich too. He hated the poor kids too. When his parents got a divorce, his mom just stopped caring about work. She was fired and Jo's mom took over. That's why James is so hateful towards you. He probably wishes he was more like you before everything happened."

Logan nodded in understanding. "It must have been hard for him."

Kendall nodded. "All of his rich friends turned their backs on him. They always said they never liked him. The poor kids wanted nothing to do with him because of how mean he was. He was alone for a while until Carlos got paired up with him on a project. We became friends last year."

"This damn town," Logan mumbled. Kendall laughed bitterly in agreement.

"You can say that again."

* * *

"Bye Logan," Katie grinned. "Remember to come back tomorrow!"

"I will," Logan smiled politely. Kendall rolled his eyes at his little sister. He already knew his mom and Katie were going to play matchmaker with Logan and him. Jenifer thanked Logan for the meal and said how she looked forward to seeing him tomorrow. Kendall, once again, rolled his eyes.

"I'll walk you home," Kendall offered. "It's not safe for someone like you to be walking out."

Logan nodded as they both walked out of the house and began walking. Logan glanced up and smiled softly. The stars were out. Kendall seemed to notice to as he grinned. "It's a little cliche, isn't it?"

"That it's dark so early and the stars are out?" Logan turned his head towards Kendall.

Kendall shook his head with a soft smile. "I mean, the whole Romeo and Juliet thing. We're from two different sides that hate each other yet we're friends. Now we're walking out at night under the stars. I'm half expecting you to start hitting on me."

Logan laughed and lightly punched his arm. "Wasn't that a come on to me?"

"Maybe," Kendall grinned. "Maybe not."

Logan snickered. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ask the stars," Kendall raised his arms towards the sky. "They yonder in the night just waiting for you to asketh what they meaneth to you!"

"Were you trying to be Shakespeare?" Logan burst out laughing. "It didn't work at all. You don't just add -eth at the end of every word. You have to put thought and meaning into it."

Kendall pouted. "So I'm not a good poet?"

"You're the worst out there," Logan teasingly grinned at him. Kendall snorted. "I mean, where was the meaning in that poem?"

"I would tell you," Kendall smirked. "But I completely forgot what I said."

"Very poetic Kendall," Logan laughed. Kendall smiled until he noticed they were at the border to the rich part of town. Kendall would continue walking Logan, but chances are Logan would be safe and Kendall would be put in danger.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Kendall smiled. Logan nodded, grinning back at him.

"I guess you will. Bring a better poem, okay?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Just get home before your parents yell at you."

Logan nodded, turning around but paused momentarily. He turned towards Kendall, offering him a soft, loving smile. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For making me feel welcome," Logan whispered before he began walking away. Kendall could only stare as Logan walked off.

He smiled softly, his whisper lingering in the night. "You're welcome."

* * *

Alice: Thanks for reading!

Emily: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Alice: Tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Alice: Enjoy the new chapter.

Emily: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and such.

Alice: Well here you go! Some of the beginning was inspired by Toradora.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Camille frowned as she entered the dingy apartement building. In her hands was a basket of fruits and sweets. Deciding to take the stairs, since she didn't trust the elevator, she hoped she arrived at the right room. She briefly looked at the rooming to see Lucy lived in 2J. Finally she reached the door. Gulping she knocked on the door with reuctance. She waited a moment and heard nothhing. No one was anwering the door. She frowned. A couple thoughts ran through her as she reached to grab the doorknob. She twisted it and entered only to gasp in horror.

The house was a mess of food, dirty dishes, and posters of rock bands. Her hands clenched into fists as she quickly ran to the next door, throwing it open. "Lucy let me-"

She blinked. So this was why Lucy wasn't in school? Because she overslept? There Lucy was, in her bed snoring. Camille sighed and silently shut the door. She turned to the house and nodded to herself. If Lucy was asleep, she might as well do something for her. "Time to clean," Camille smirked to herself.

* * *

Lucy groaned as her eyes were hit by a sudden light. She rolled over, facing away from the sunlight. After attempting to fall back asleep, she realized it probably wouldn't happen. Lazily she climbed out of her bed and yawned, rubbing her eyes. She opened the door to her apartment only to blink. The wooden floor was clear of all the junk while her dishes were put away. On the couch sat Camille, reading one of her magazines. "Did you clean my apartment?" Lucy spoke up, slightly impressed. Camille jumped a bit before turning to her, smiling.

"It was dirty," Camille stood up. "I was disgusted. I had to clean up."

Lucy rolled her eyes before walking over to her. "Why are you even here?"

Camille shrugged, slightly blushing. "You weren't in school today, so I decided to visit. I felt bad."

Lucy's eyes went wide though not with surprise or even happiness. They were livid and angry. She growled. "So I'm just a pity case?"

Camille frowned. "I didn't mean it like that."

Lucy threw up her hands in frustration. "Then what did you mean by it? You pitied me so you cleaned up. You visited me when no one else did! You're no better than the rest of them! You're worse! You're like that fag Logan-"

She was interrupted when Camille slapped her. Lucy gasped, touching her finger to her stinging cheek. Did Camille just hit her? She knew that Lucy owned knives, right? Lucy turned to her, growling only to blink in surprise. "Don't call him that," Camille whispered harshly. "Lucy it's not weak to accept someone's help. Don't be so dramatic."

Lucy frowned. Whenever she saw Camille in the halls with her friends, she was always smiling or crying or slapping or kissing. She was extremely dramatic. Yet the Camille presentig herself now was rather calm. It slightly alarmed Lucy. She sighed. "I don't want people to pity me. I don't want to be weak."

"You're not weak," Camille's eyes softened. "Accepting help from other people isn't weak. If anything, denying people is weak. Lucy you need help. I want to help. But just because I want to help you does not mean I think of you as a pity case."

Lucy frowned. "I hate it when other people are right."

Camille smiled brightly before throwing herself in Lucy's arms. It was a friendly hug. Lucy blinked, unsure of what to do. She slowly patted Camille on the back. Yet it felt nice to be hugged. She wasn't hugged since her brother... Lucy shook her head, deciding not to think about it.

* * *

Carlos frowned as he walked into James' house. It was small but still bigger than his own. Brooke sat there, writing furiously on paper for something. It was good to know that she was trying to work again since everything happened. Carlos smiled and walked into James' room. James, already there and reading a fashion magazine, smiled brightly at Carlos.

"Hey man," James grinned. "What's up?"

Carlos shrugged and sat down. "Same old. Where's Kendall? Didn't he say he was coming?"

James immediately frowned, scoffing slightly. "He cancelled. He said Katie wanted to hang around him and Logan. I don't get why people like him."

Carlos blinked. James still hated Logan? He sighed. "Well he did feed me at lunch. He is really nice, James. You just have to give him a chance."

James glared at the ground. "I don't want to. We all know how this will happen. At first, he's nice and trusthworthy. Then he becomes another Jo... or another me. He realizes that being nice gets him nowhere and will just ditch us."

Carlos slightly flinched at Jo's name. Jo caused a lot of pain to both Kendall and James. He didn't hate her at all. He just wished she didn't betray them like she did. In the town, it's natural to stick by your side. Of course, when someone from your side goes to the other, they get dropped. Carlos could only chuckle slightly, thinking of how many times Logan cursed the town for such ways of thinking.

"I think he's different," Carlos smiled. "Kendall seems to really like him."

James narrowed his eyes. "I don't accept that."

Carlos laughed, giving him a teasig smile. "Aw, you jealous of Kendall?"

James blinked in confusion. "What?"

Carlos nudged his arm. "Do you have a little crush on Logie?"

He expected James to just roll his eyes or laugh it off. Instead his face flushed, his eyes going wide. Carlos blinked as James began to stutter, saying how he would never like a boy like Logan. Carlos frowned. It wasn't possible, right? James hated Logan not...

Carlos stood up, blinking furiously. "Hey I just remembered I have to do something for my family. You mind?"

All the red escaped from James' face as he nodded suspiciously. Carlos gave him a quick smile before dashing out of the house. Tears slightly filled his eyes. He blinked them away furiously. Why should he care who James likes? They weren't dating or anything. Carlos decided he could care less. Yet still his heart raced with jealousy for Logan. Why did James chose him? After everything? What about that one time? Heck, James didn't even remember what happened. He didn't remember that moment...

* * *

_Carlos was only a little kid. He was walking in the neutral turf with a bright smile. He walked in the sandbox wondering what to do first. He smiled, leaning down to make a castle only to be pushed from behind into the sand. He gasped, turning around to see a couple boys sneering and laughing at him. Carlos opened his mouth to ask what their problem was when they threw sand at his face._

_He coughed as sand got in his eyes and mouth. His eyes began to water as the boys continued to laugh. "Cut it out!"_

_Carlos gasped when a brown haired boy glared at the others. They seemed to listen to him because they quickly scattered. The boy rolled his eyes and sat down next to Carlos, frowning. "You okay?"_

_Carlos nodded his head but the boy continued to frown. "Here let's get you some water."_

_The boy helped him up and began walking him towards the water fountain. Once Carlos reached it, he began gulping down the water, spitting out the sand as well. "Thanks," Carlos mumbled when he was done drinking. "I'm Carlos."_

_The boy smiled brightly. Carlos blushed slightly, staring at the boy who just saved him. His heart began to pound in his chest. "I'm James."_

* * *

Carlos continued to walk, deciding not to think about it. It wasn't his fault. James just didn't love him like Carlos loved him. If only James could remember... after all, that was the moment Carlos realized he was in love with him. But it looked like James never once thought about him like that.

* * *

Alice: So yeah. There's some Jarlos and Lumille. The next chapter will be Kogan.

Emily: It will also have a time skip.

Alice: Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Alice: Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

Emily: I started watching Supernatural and got hooked.

Alice: Then when I started updating again, I got really sick.

Emily: I'm recovering now, so I can update. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Katie furrowed her eyebrows when she walked downstairs to see her mother dressed in her usual casual outfit. Katie knew the company gave her a day off. But Jenifer constantly told her throughout the week that she would spend it doing nothing but sitting and relaxing in her pajamas. Jenifer was quietly giggling to herself making Katie even more worried. "Mom?" Katie frowned. "What's going on?"

Jenifer whirled around and "shhhed" her. Suddenly Kendall appeared behind her with a smile. "Hey."

"Hey sweetie," Jenifer plastered a smile onto her face. "Where are you going? You look very fancy today!"

Indeed he did. Katie remembered how last week they saved enough money to buy Kendall some new clothes. "Fancy?" Kendall snorted, going towards the fridge and gulping down some milk from the carton. "I'm just wearing the clothes you bought me. Is that a crime?"

"No," Jenifer shook her head, still grinning. Katie still wondered why her mother was acting so strange. "Where are you going?"

"Out," Kendall replied simply. "Logan and I are hanging out again."

"Again?" Katie smirked, finally seeing what her mother was up to. "This whole month all you've been doing was hanging out with him. I'm surprised he hasn't gotten sick of you yet."

It had been around one month since Katie first met Logan. She was surprised they weren't going out yet! Kendall usually told her just about anything, so she would know if the two were dating. Jenifer just laughed. "Well I hope you have fun Kendall!"

"Um… I will?" Kendall nodded before walking out of the house. Both girls paused, waiting for a few seconds. Seeing how he didn't reenter the room, they turned to each other, smirking.

"We're going to stalk him, aren't we?"

"Duh!" Jenifer giggled. "Let's go!"

* * *

Logan groaned as his parents once again asked him where he was going. "I'm just hanging out with a friend," Logan replied dryly.

His father crossed his arms. Logan felt a little intimidated by his father's suit and his mother's fancy dress. They clearly noticed he was hanging around with his friends a lot, but Logan couldn't see why they thought it was such a bad thing. If anything, they should be happy considering he had friends! His mother smiled. "Friend? Who?"

"A boy named Kendall Knight," Logan shrugged. "Why?"

"Oh," his mother slightly frowned. "I would have thought it was that nice boy next door. Jett, right?"

"He seems like a nice one," his father agreed. "He has a nice girlfriend too. Jo, her name is. A very pretty young lady with a bright future."

Logan visibly flinched at the names. He luckily never had the… privilege to meet with Jett and his girlfriend. But he heard enough stories to know that they were nothing but cruel to other people. Especially Jo. Anger filled Logan's body at just the thought of her. "When are you getting yourself a nice girlfriend, Logan?" his mother interrupted his thoughts.

Anger already filling him, he couldn't help but let the words slip out. "Never. But I might be getting myself a really cool boyfriend soon."

Their mouths dropped open. "Excuse me?" his father narrowed his brown eyes. "What did you just say?"

And there came the regret. Logan gulped. "Um… nothing."

"Logan," his mother scowled. "We moved here so you would get no ideas of dating a boy. You remember what happened with that Dak boy, right? We want no repeats of that. You will find yourself a girlfriend and you will be happy with her. Understood?"

_No. _"Yes," he sighed. "Can I go now?"

"You are excused," his father commented. Logan took no time in rushing out the door. He then turned to his wife. "Kendall Knight?"

"On it," she turned, her heels clacking against the floor as she walked over to the computer.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late," Logan commented, finally arriving at the park. Every time they met up, it would always be at the park because it was neutral territory. It was the first "lesson" Kendall taught him when it came to this town. "I was getting lectured by my parents."

"It's fine," Kendall grinned. "I just got here anyway."

"Shall we go?" Logan grinned back. Little did they know, two figures hid behind the bushes, watching intensely as they walked off. Their bodies were so close to each other that they were already practically holding hands.

"Look," Jenifer squealed, pointing to their hands that constantly brushed together. Katie nodded, smirking as well.

"Katie? Mrs. Knight?"

Both girls quickly jumped, turning to see Lucy standing there with another girl. The other girl was pretty with curly hair and a bright smile. "Lucy?" Katie frowned. "Are you stalking Kendall's date too?"

With just that statement, the girl grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her down into the bushes with the two Knight girls. The girl smirked. "You guys are stalking Kendall and Logan?"

"Yeah…" Katie frowned. "Who are you?"

"Camille," Lucy answered for her, rolling her eyes. "She's a little… frustrated with how slow Logan and Kendall are with their relationship. If you can even call it a relationship."

Camille pouted but nodded eagerly. In the month her and Lucy became friends, Lucy slowly started riding her feelings for Kendall. Eventually she realized she felt nothing for the boy and just wanted him to be happy. Of course, that was nothing compared to the obsessive Camille, who wanted them together immediately. "Can we stalk them with you?" Camille's eyes were shining brightly.

"Are you rich?" Katie frowned, just noticing the fancy clothes and makeup the girl wore. Camille frowned, wondering what that had to do with anything. Logan was rich, right? And they wanted him with their family member? So why judge her? Well it was rare to find someone like Logan.

"Yeah," Lucy once again answered for Camille. "But she's like Logan."

Camille could only grin widely at that statement. "Well," Jenifer shrugged. "The more the merrier, right?"

All girls giggled to each other.

* * *

Logan and Kendall both grinned as they began skipping rocks at the river. Due to Kendall not wanting Logan to pay for everything, they decided to just do things that were free. Logan actually found himself enjoying the simple things like skipping rocks and walked around a park more than going to the mall or the movies that cost money. He now realized what it meant exactly when people said money doesn't buy you everything. "So I heard you and Carlos still eat together?" Kendall nudged him playfully.

"Yeah," Logan smiled. "He's pretty cool. He loves corndogs and everything. He's really energetic and crazy though. I'm thinking of buying him a helmet so he won't get hurt."

"Carlos with a helmet?" Kendall paused, trying to picture it. Carlos during all his stunts and actives never wore a helmet no matter how dangerous it was. "I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah!" Logan smirked. "It does!"

"I'm glad you and Carlos get along though," Kendall began.

"Yeah," Logan nodded eagerly. "And I think even James hates me a little less than before!"

Kendall laughed. "I guess so."

Logan's eyes softened, a look of pure bliss within them. "I'm glad I met you."

Kendall nodded, smiling softly as well. He slowly began leaning in, his body moving without his mind even butting in. Logan leaned in as well. Their faces inching closer and closer until-

BANG

Logan jumped back the moment a yellow Frisbee hit the side of Kendall's face, pushing him into the water. A boy walked over, apologizing and asking for the Frisbee back. Kendall, in the water, just pouted and handed it back. Kendall slowly stood up and walked out of the water as Logan burst out laughing. "Hey!" Kendall pouted. "What are you laughing at?"

"You're all wet," Logan giggled. Kendall smirked.

"Really?"

"Really!" Logan continued to giggle. He didn't even notice Kendall step back into the water until the cold water hit him. Logan gasped when Kendall splashed him.

"Now you are too," Kendall snickered.

"Oh it is on!" Logan grinned evilly.

* * *

"Damn it!" Katie cursed making her mother scowl at her. "What the heck? Why did that guy have to throw the Frisbee at that moment?"

The four girls all glanced at each other with disappointment. They had seen how the two boys were so close to kissing and how they nearly admitted their feelings for each other. But nope. Now they were in the water, splashing each other and laughing while ignoring the looks people sent them. Jenifer was so upset that they didn't kiss; she completely forgot that those were new clothes Kendall was in the water with.

"At least they're having fun?" Camille offered. The other girls could only pout.

* * *

"I had fun," Logan smiled, once again back at the park. Kendall nodded, grinning. It was around sunset, and both boys decided they needed to go home and dry off before it got cold. "I still can't believe I got in a water fight with you."

"Your fault for laughing at my awesomeness," Kendall stuck in tongue out.

Logan rolled his eyes. "You got hit by a Frisbee and knocked into the water. That's not awesome. That's clumsy."

Both boys went silent when they realized they had to part. Logan bit his lip, wondering what to exactly say. Meeting up with Kendall and talking to him were always fun and easy; it was the goodbyes that were hard.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Logan asked. Kendall smiled at the questioning tone in his voice.

"Course," Kendall smiled. Silence came up again. The four girls, still hiding in the background, watched anxiously for Kendall to lean down and kiss the smaller boy. Still they just stood there, staring at each other as though neither wanted to part for the night. Jenifer clenched her fists, knowing they had to kiss at least! She wanted her boy to be happy, and Logan made him the happiest she's seen him. Instead Logan awkwardly reached out his hands and they parted with a handshake.

"Oh bull!" Katie exclaimed once both boys were out of sight. "They really are going to end a whole day of flirting with a handshake! I thought my big brother was better than that!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "These things take time. Maybe they're both unsure of their feelings towards each other."

Camille didn't notice how Lucy subtly glanced at her. Instead she screamed in frustration. "They so like each other! What's stopping them?"

"I am going to have a talk with my son when he gets home," Jenifer narrowed her eyes.

"Wait… home," Katie's eyes bugged out. "What if he gets there and we're not home? Will he think we've been following him? You said you were going to relax today so…"

"You're right!" Jenifer latched her hand onto Katie's arm. "Bye!"

Both girls giggled at the two Knights running home. Lucy turned to Camille, slightly smirking. "Well I guess I'll have to get going."

"You want to leave with a handshake too?" Camille's amusement was clearly there. Her stance was different though. It was flirtier and her tone was a bit more seductive. Lucy just chuckled.

"Sure," Lucy grasped her hand and gave it a firm shake. "How's that?"

"Why Miss Stone," Camille mockingly gasped. "I had no idea!"

"Whatever," Lucy released her hand. "Bye."

"Bye!" Camille smiled brightly before skipping off. Lucy stood there for a moment, slightly wondering if she was like Kendall in anyway. Lucy knew she had no restrictions on gender when it came to people she liked. She just wondered if she could really trust and like Camille. Yeah, she decided after only a second of thinking, I think I could.

With a nod to herself, she walked off to her apartment not knowing Camille was thinking the same thing.

* * *

Alice: Thanks for reading and sorry it took so long for an update!

Emily: I'll try to update in a couple days!

Alice: Thanks for all the reviews, and please tell us what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Alice: New chapter!

Emily: I had so much homework over the past couple weeks! It's so nice getting a day of literally no homework.

Alice: And now we can update to my heart's content!

Emily: Eh, more like our finger's content. Fingers get tired of typing.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

James loved music. Somehow the melodies, singing, and instruments soothed him to a point where all his problems were forgotten. His mother used to sing to him as a child, and he eventually began to sing himself every once and a while. When he was rich, everyone commented how he should try to become a famous singer. He just blushed and thanked them. Once he became poor, they all started sneering and said they never meant what he said. He guessed that's why he loved the music room. It represented everything he loved with its many posters and instruments. Carlos even mentioned how he always came here when he was stressed.

Currently he leaned against the wall in the only blind spot of the room. It was a tucked in corner that if someone walked in they wouldn't see him unless they looked hard enough. Only Carlos bothered to look that much to figure out the spot. James sighed again only to freeze. His ears perked up at the sound of the door being opened. "Kendall," a voice whined. "Why are you taking me in here?"

"Shhhh," Kendall chuckled. "I told you. It's a surprise!"

James rolled his eyes but didn't bother revealing himself to them. Clearly Kendall and Logan didn't want their "moment" ruined. He seriously hated Logan. The perfect boy just had to stroll in and take away all his friends. _"Do you have a little crush on Logan?"_ Carlos' words rang throughout his head. He blushed furiously, trying to calm his beating heart. He most certainly did NOT have a crush on Logan! Sure, he was good looking. Anyone could tell from the moment they looked at him. But that didn't mean anything.

"Are we even allowed to be in here?" James could hear the two sitting down on the floor. Kendall just put something on the floor. After a few seconds of strange noises, he could hear a soft strum on the guitar. Why did Kendall bring his guitar here? Kendall never played unless it was to his little sister Katie. "You play?"

"Yeah," he could hear Kendall grinning. "And we're going to sing."

"Sing?" Logan exclaimed. "Kendall, I can't-"

"Yeah you can! Seriously I think you could have a really good voice. And I'm the only one listening."

James nearly smirked at that. Logan gulped. "I'm not sure…"

"I'll start," Kendall offered. James blinked. Kendall never sang. Even when Carlos and him begged him, in a comedic way of course, he didn't open his mouth. James narrowed his eyes. What was so special about this Logan kid?

"Okay… I'll sing if you sing," Logan reluctantly agreed.

Kendall cleared his throat and began strumming his guitar. "_Young and full of running,_" Kendall sang, on key and perfectly. James raised his eyebrows, genuinely impressed. He never thought Kendall would be much of a singer. But he's been wrong before. Logan sang quietly in the background, so James could barely hear him. Kendall's voice was too loud. Yet James' heart ached at not being able to hear Logan. Why though? Ever since Logan came here, he's been doing weird things to James.

"Young," Logan sang louder this time without Kendall. James' mouth plummeted open. His arms went limb at his side. Logan had an amazing voice. It was beautiful. Kendall was good but Logan's voice just gave off an aura of pure innocence and love. _Kind of like him, _James thought to himself. The more he listened the more he began swaying with the tune. He closed his eyes and smiled softly. He thought to all the times Logan graciously helped out the school, his friends, and him.

His trance was broken when Kendall blurted out, "You have an amazing voice!"

James flushed when he realized what he was doing. Why was his heart pounding again? _"Do you have a little crush on Logan?"_ James gulped, shaking his head. He did not! He proved he didn't time and time again by being mean to him. But now he knew he couldn't deny it. He liked Logan a lot. When did that happen? How had this happened without him realizing it?

"Thanks," Logan stumbled over his own words. He could distantly hear Kendall packing up the guitar.

"So are you coming over? Mom and Katie really want you to stay over for dinner… again," Kendall had a teasing voice.

"Can't," Logan sounded sad. "My parents want me to stay home and study. Apparently I've been having too much fun with my friends."

"That's too bad," Kendall tried to sound nonchalant. But it was clear he was disappointed. "I never study for anything."

Logan and Kendall cracked a few jokes before Kendall said his goodbyes and headed out. Logan waved before turning around and viewing the whole room. Once Kendall's footsteps escaped his hearing, James stood up. His body began acting on its own, slipping into full view. Logan froze upon seeing him. James knew Logan was frantically wondering if James had been there the whole time. "Hi," James said before thinking.

"Hi," Logan replied awkwardly. His eyes were filled with suspicion.

"You have… um… a really good voice?" it sounded more like a question.

"Thanks."

"Okay, I haven't been the nicest person around," James decided to start with.

"Well ain't that the truth," Logan murmured under his breath. Clearly James wasn't meant to hear it. He did, but he ignored it. He deserved that one insult.

"But I…" James blushed.

"Yeah?" Logan pressed on. James gulped, rubbing his hands on his jeans. Why was this so nerve racking? He talked to Logan before! Well insulted him but still! Was it because he realized he liked Logan? But he was usually so smooth with people he liked. Still his voice, that perfect voice, swirled around in his subconscious. It was making him act on impulse. He didn't consider the rules. He didn't consider the way he has been acting previous to today. He didn't even consider Kendall for crying out loud! He just did it. And he had no explanation other than he liked Logan.

James grabbed onto his frail shoulders and pressed his lips against Logan's.

* * *

Alice: Okay that was really short.

Emily: But the next chapter will be longer.

Alice: I'm sorry it was really short.

Emily: I just am running out of time for this.

Alice: Anyways, thanks and please tell us what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Alice: New chapter.

Emily: Enjoy!

Alice: Thanks for reading and supporting this story! It means a lot.

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Logan was very sensible. When situations presented themselves before him, he handled them carefully and effectively. Kendall changed that about him without even realizing it. Before he moved to the town, he tried staying in the shadows and not causing any problems. Even when he fell in love, he attempted to hide. Though soon it was proved to be futile. His family moved, and he tried telling himself to not get involved with anything. But the town was just so… _annoying_. The whole battle between the rich and the poor frustrated him, and he just had to butt himself into this silly tradition.

Kendall was the first person he "converted" to the world of sense, soon followed by Carlos, Camille, and probably Lucy considering she was always around Camille. Naturally he figured James would be next. But nothing could be that simple. He ended up falling for Kendall, and he was pretty sure Kendall was falling for him. It already felt like they were a couple. So when James kissed him, an overwhelming feeling of guilt crashed through him.

He ran.

He didn't know what else to really do other than run and find Kendall before someone else found him first. Logically, there was no way anyone else could know, but he still needed to tell him. Part of him didn't even really think to reject James' feelings or set him straight.

Kendall was only on his mind.

* * *

"I'm an idiot," James murmured to himself, walking out of the school almost numbly. Why did he have to go and kiss Logan? Clearly Kendall and Logan had a thing going on! He didn't want to get in the way of that. Kendall was finally moving on from the whole Jo thing, so why would he take away the one person Kendall liked? He, as usual, was being careless, thoughtless, and selfish.

"James!" a voice hollered. He turned to see Carlos smiling and running towards him. "What are you doing here?"

Carlos always had the brightest smile which James was envious of. The boy in front of him always found light in the darkest situations. "I kissed Logan," James ended up blurting out. Carlos' eyes went wide, his lips slightly parted.

"What?"

"You were right," James sighed. "I do have a crush on him, and I was an idiot and kissed him. I mean, why would I do that? He likes Kendall and Kendall likes him. I don't want to get in the way of that."

Carlos paused, as though debating what to say. It was a very sad, thoughtful expression James only saw when he was with his family. "They do like each other a lot," Carlos decided to finally say. "They're lucky like that."

"They are," James narrowed his eyes. "I just wish I wasn't such a stubborn idiot. I might have been able to get him first."

"I know the feeling," Carlos mumbled softly. James frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"You do?"

Carlos blinked in surprise, clearly not expecting James to hear him. He then forced a bright smile. "Course I do! I've had crushes before, James."

James nodded absent mindedly. Carlos never talked about his love life or that "one special person". The thought of Carlos having a crush was slightly mind blowing. But they weren't friends since childhood, so James hasn't always been there when Carlos might have been crushing on people. "Who?" James playfully teased, nudging his shoulder.

"You," Carlos shrugged, trying to sound casual even though his heart was beating really fast. James paused for a moment before chuckling. Carlos frowned. "What's so funny?"

"Be serious," James pouted. "I am curious to see who you have liked before. Come on! Tell me."

"I did," Carlos's hands began to shake. "It's you. It's always been you."

James opened his mouth to protest again, saying Carlos wasn't being serious because, _come on_! Ever since they've been friends, Carlos only treated him as one. But he found his mind quickly changed when Carlos grabbed his shirt, forced him down, and crashed his lips onto James'. James' eyes went wide, too shocked to kiss back. Was this how Logan felt when he randomly kissed him? Carlos pulled back still frowning. "I've liked you for a long time, and Logan doesn't like you like that at all. Just… consider me as one of your options from now on? Please?"

With that, Carlos walked off, leaving behind a stunned James.

* * *

Katie smiled in surprise when she saw Logan at the door, panting and sweating. He must have ran a very long way! She already knew why he was here, so she let him in with a gracious smile. He nodded at her and quickly dashed in, heading straight for his room. Kendall was already sitting there reading a book when Logan barged in without knocking. Kendall raised one of his eyebrows. "I thought you said your parents didn't want you to-"

"James and I kissed," Logan blurted out so quickly he was sure Kendall didn't hear it. But his facial reaction told him otherwise. His body froze and his green eyes filled with disbelief and slight sadness. Before he could comment, Logan continued. "We were in the music room, and he was there the whole time, so he heard us singing, and then he started telling me that I had a really nice voice, and I think he was trying to apologize but I'm not sure because he never did, and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa," Kendall walked up to him, placing his hands on his shoulders. He offered him a comforting smile. "It's alright!"

"It… it is?" Did that mean Kendall understood that Logan didn't like him in that way at all? Or could he just not hear him through all of his rambling?

"It is! You and James can kiss to your hearts' desires! I really don't care." Kendall's smile was too sweet and happy.

"You don't?"

"Nope," Kendall continued to fake his smile. "I don't get why you're telling me of all people but I get it. You like James, and you guys kissed. That's good, right? So are you guys going out now?"

"W-what?" Logan frowned in distaste. "No! Kendall, he kissed me. I didn't know he was going to. I don't even like him like that! He just randomly kissed me, and I ran."

"Oh," Kendall's eyes widened but Logan saw relief. It made him smile. "Still doesn't explain why you're telling me though. You can kiss whoever you want to. You don't have to report to me."

"I just… I didn't want you of all people getting the wrong idea," Logan blushed, glancing down at the stained carpet. Kendall blinked before a grin spread across his features. Without thinking about it, he reached out and touched Logan's chin, tilting it to make sure Logan was looking at him. Slowly Kendall leaned down, making sure Logan wanted to kiss him. Seeing no movement or rejection, he dipped down closer until his lips were softly against Logan's, moving perfectly in synch.

Logan reached out and wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck, who in return wraps them around his waist. The kiss felt perfect to both of them. When they finally parted, Kendall placed his forehead lightly onto Logan's and both grinned. "I've been wanting to do that for a while now," Kendall confessed.

"Yeah," Logan breathed out. "Me too."

* * *

Alice: They're finally together!

Emily: Sorry I made you guys wait so long!

Alice: Kogan is together~

Emily: But what about Jarlos and Lumille? Find out in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Alice: New chapter!

Emily: It's mainly a Lumille chapter.

Alice: Next will be a Jarlos chapter.

Emily: I hope you all like it! This will be a very short chapter, so I'm sorry about that.

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

By the next week, everyone knew. Kendall and Logan's new relationship was the highlight topic for the school. They were almost always together and were not shameful of it. When anyone asked if they were together, they answered truthfully. And, strangely, people began accepting it. At first, everyone gave them a hard time for dating someone from the other side. Jett, Logan's neighbor, had even attempted to convince him Kendall's done horrible things. All Logan had to do was bring up how Jo was once poor and Jett had shut up. With Kendall, people tried to show just how snobby he was only to be proven wrong when Logan would show up at lunch and buy Carlos food.

"It's an exception to the rule," they began to say. "They're just too good for each other."

Lucy had snorted. Were people really going to accept the expectation so easily? Would they do it for her? She was sitting on her torn up couch with a bowl of ice cream, simply staring at the horrible paint job on the wall. She had decided to skip school to think about everything and how Logan and Kendall's relationship may have changed everything. But she also received a letter that made her want to skip. She frowned when she heard someone knock on the door. "Come in!" she shouted. She already knew who it was.

Camille entered gracefully with a smile and a basket of chocolates in her hand. "I come with gifts!" she faked a British accent. She placed them on the wobbly wooden table and grinned. "I was worried, you know! You didn't bother showing up to school today. Part of me thought you took that non-existent knife in your boot and went off on a killing spree."

Lucy snickered. Camille usually came over every week or so. Eventually Lucy confessed that many of the rumors surrounding her were false especially the most common one of her carrying around a knife in her boot. She had knives, she claimed, but never in her boot. She said she thought about doing it when the rumors came out but what if she cut off her own toe? Camille laughed at that. By this point in time, Lucy already knew her feelings for Camille just not how to act on them.

"I didn't," Lucy smirked before slightly frowning. "I was actually thinking. About Logan and Kendall."

"I know!" Camille squealed. "They're finally together after all this time!"

"They accept and love each other," Lucy contradicted. "They know each other's flaws and stuff… I just admire that. Sometimes I wish someone could feel that way about me, you know? Just… love me even if I'm flawed. My family didn't do that."

Camille sat down, staring deeply at the girl she had feelings for. The red dye in her hair was slowly fading. She still wore her nighttime pajamas and looked like she did spend the whole day thinking. Camille knew Lucy lived alone, but she never commented on it. She was curious but didn't bother asking. Looks like Lucy was going to tell her. "My brother wanted to be himself," Lucy explained. "He wanted to live his life and travel the world, so he ran away. I haven't seen him in years."

"I'm sorry," Camille mumbled.

"It's fine," Lucy shrugged. "He still emails me every once and a while. Not as much as I would like. My parents put a tight leash on me after that, and I got sick of it. I stole some money and ran off. They found me a couple years after and sent me monthly money. I saved up enough to run away again and use all that I have to live here. I still have some left over money and I have a job. I just… I don't want them to be around."

Camille's eyes softened. "What made you want to tell me this?"

"I got a letter," Lucy leaned her head onto Camille's shoulder. Normally it was Camille showing the displays of affection with body language and touching. It was very rare when Lucy did. "They found me again. They keep insisting on helping me. I just… I don't know if I should accept it or not."

Camille paused for a moment and even tilted her head down so it rested on Lucy's. "I think you should," Camille commented. "I think they miss you, and they want to help you out in any way possible. Besides, you and I both know this apartment building isn't up to date with living standards. I still find mold on the walls!"

Lucy chuckled. "I guess…"

"They do love you," Camille whispered. "That's why they want to help. You love them too."

"I know," Lucy murmured. "It's just hard sometimes."

Camille grabbed her hand, squeezing it. "I'll be there for you."

Lucy frowned, searching Camille's expression for any sign of reluctance or amusement. Finding pure honesty, Lucy leaned forward and threw her arms around Camille in a hug. It was the first hug Lucy started and not Camille. Both girls clung tightly to each other. Lucy's heart was racing in her chest. Kendall and Logan were together after everything. They were on different sides and found something they had in common. They were friends and now they were boyfriends.

They parted from the hug and grinned at each other. Camille hopped up and took out her phone. She clicked a couple buttons before music began to play. It was a slow love song. Lucy raised an eyebrow as Camille grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. "Let's dance," Camille put her arms around Lucy's neck. Laughing Lucy put her hands on Camille's hips as they started swaying to the music.

There were a couple dips and twirls and they were laughing. Lucy stared at Camille's face, lit with happiness. _I'm going to tell her tomorrow, _Lucy decided. She would confess to her tomorrow.

* * *

"So how are things with Logan?" Lucy blurted out the moment she saw Kendall at his locker. It was the first thing she could think of. Part of her also wanted to ask why he hasn't been talking to James, but she assumed that he was mad because James was so mean to Logan.

Kendall grinned. "Pretty good. I'm a little nervous though. Logan's thinking about having me meet his parents. I just hope they're going to like me."

Lucy nodded, barely paying attention. Her concentration was actually diverted to a boy obviously flirting with Camille, who was yapping excitedly to him. Kendall followed her gaze and slightly smirked. "Who is that guy?" Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"Steve," Kendall shrugged. "I think he's in her drama class. According to Logan, they're _really _close."

He was trying to make her jealous. Lucy just continued to frown. "Oh."

Kendall snickered. "Well she is a free woman. Anyone can flirt with her. I remember when some guys first met you. They called dibs, so I wasn't allowed to talk or look at you for a while."

"That was why?" Lucy exclaimed. "I thought you just didn't like me or something."

"Go get your woman," Kendall ignored that last comment. "You can't deny you have feelings for her. You have to go for it."

"Fine," Lucy smirked.

* * *

Logan managed to carefully avoid James ever since the whole kiss thing. Even in choir, he sat in a different seat. James didn't seem fazed by it. Instead it looked like his mind was preoccupied with something completely different. When lunch rolled around, Logan bought lunch for Carlos, who ate less enthusiastically than normal. "What's wrong?" Logan asked. "It's corn dogs today! You love corn dogs!"

"It's… nothing," Carlos shrugged. He had been a bit distracted lately, but Logan didn't know why. Carlos stared intensely at Logan, who was eating his own meal. "What was kissing James like?"

Logan choked on his food. He coughed furiously as Carlos raised an eyebrow. Logan stared at Carlos with wide eyes. "H-how…"

"He told me," Carlos tried to feign indifference. "He hasn't told anyone else though. I think you should talk to him."

"Talk to him?" Logan scoffed. "Carlos, the guy has been treating me like crap since the very beginning. Then he has the nerve to kiss me! I'm just… there are other ways to show affections!"

"Well technically that kiss made you and Kendall confess and start dating," Carlos smirked. The day after Carlos kissed James, everyone was going on about how Kendall and Logan were together. Carlos assumed Logan told Kendall about what happened with James. "Right?"

"Yeah," Logan mumbled, clearly embarrassed. "I guess I can talk to him."

Carlos nodded and began munching on his food once again. Logan never noticed the jealous glances Carlos sent him.

* * *

It was Lucy's lunch. Her heart was beating so fast she was worried it would explode. Camille was eating with the three Jenifer's, Jo, Jett, and a couple other rich kids. Lucy strode over to the table, trying to appear confident. Steve wasn't in this lunch, but she hoped this way of confessing would get the message to him. _I'm Lucy Stone_, Lucy yelled inside her head, _confessing to Camille should be nothing!_

"What are you doing here?" the blonde Jenifer sneered when Lucy reached the table. Lucy glared at her but turned her eyes to Camille, who blinked at her.

"Hey!" Lucy shouted very loudly, gaining the attention of almost everyone in the cafeteria. She sat at the leg of Camille's chair, wrapping her arm around her shoulders. "I got dibs on Camille, so if I find any of you fuckers flirting with you, you'll have to deal with me! Got it?"

Everyone at Camille's table looked like they had just been slapped in the face. The rest of the students just looked shocked. She heard some mumbles about how this situation wasn't so different from Logan and Kendall. Lucy heard laughter and turned to see Camille giggling. Lucy raised an eyebrow as Camille just grinned at her. "Dibs? Really?"

"What? I don't want any guys flirting with you," Lucy shrugged. "If I call dibs, they can't."

"You're too adorable," Camille grinned. Before Lucy could protest that she was not adorable, Camille kissed her. Lucy immediately responded. The students just sat there awkwardly as they watched the two girls make out.

Too bad Camille and Lucy were just too caught up in each other to notice they had an audience.

* * *

Alice: Hope you liked it!

Emily: Next is Jarlos!


	10. Chapter 10

Alice: I was away for a week without Internet.

Emily: That's why it took me so long to update.

Alice: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Katie was walking to the park when it happened. Due to Logan's constant need to feed her, she gained weight. Though instead of looking like a skinny twig, she now had the perfect weight for her height and age. When she learned Kendall and Logan began dating, she screamed "Finally!" which made both boys blush. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice a boy hiding in the bushes. She proceeded to fall to her ground after tripping over him. "Ow!" the boy groaned.

Katie scowled, taking in his appearance. He had red hair and a pale face. Slightly chubby, she saw the expensive looking clothing and immediately hated him. "Watch it!" she snapped.

"Sorry," he blushed, making his face match the color of a tomato. "I'm hiding!"

"I don't care," Katie glared, about to stand up and dust the dirt off of her jeans.

"No," he hissed, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her back down. His eyes scanned the area around him as he sighed with relief. "My mom's looking for me. You'll give away my hiding spot!"

"You're hiding form your mom?" Katie snorted. He was around her age, so the idea of him hiding from his mom like a six year old amused her.

He blushed again. "It's not funny," he mumbled, clearly used to being made fun of by his peers. Katie rolled her eyes again. "You're Kendall's sister, right?"

"Katie," she confirmed.

"Tyler," he stuck out his hand. Katie eyed it wearily, making no move to take it. "What?" he sounded hurt.

"You're rich," she narrowed her brown eyes. Tyler opened his mouth, possibly about to contradict before he blushed again. He glanced down at his clothes and well-kept hair. The girl before him already had stains and dirt covering her own clothes with holes in them.

"So is Logan," he decided to say. "But I see you around him all the time."

"Logan's different!" Katie argued.

"How would you know?" Tyler titled his head to the side. "You only just met me, and I'm the one who's being civil. You, on the other hand, look like you're about to slaughter me!"

"What do you want?" Katie grumbled. She really couldn't argue with that, so she decided to change the subject. Sure, Logan was a nice rich guy, but she didn't know anyone else like that.

"My mom not finding me," Tyler informed. "That's what I want. She tries to force me to do these juice commercials, but I don't like them. I just want to be a kid."

"Yeah making money is just horrible," she sneered, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"You should give me a chance," Tyler pouted. "Our sides are getting along now."

"We are?" This was news to her.

"Two girls from opposite sides started dating. I forget their names though," Tyler confessed. Katie then immediately thought of Lucy and the other girl she was with. They helped her and her mom spy on Kendall and Logan. Lucy even stated the girl was just like Logan. Maybe it was them?

"So?" Katie glared at him.

"If they can get along, why can't we get along?" Tyler asked. Katie opened her mouth to protest but closed it. Now that she thought about it, why not? If she rejected this kid's offer of friendship because he's rich, what did that make her? A hypocrite. She liked Logan, and she didn't mind that other rich girl Lucy introduced. Maybe she could give him a chance then not like him because of his personality.

* * *

If Logan thought the rumors between him and Kendall spread fast, it was nothing compared to the ones on Lucy and Camille. He was surprised that they liked each other, but he guessed he should have seen it coming. Camille was talking about Lucy a lot, but he never guessed they had feelings for each other. Kendall teased him, saying it was as obvious as them liking each other. What shocked them the most was that people from opposite sides began to hang out. Katie began hanging around a rich redheaded boy named Tyler and saying how he was a cool kid. Jett, Logan's very rich and snobby neighbor, started a love-hate friendship with James on who looked "handsomer".

"I am way better looking than you!" James had once screamed across the hallway.

"Ha! I am!" Jett screamed back. Due to the tone of their voices, anyone could tell it was more playful than a serious fight. Jo even began hanging out with Lucy and sometimes told her about all the embarrassing stories about the boys from way back. At first, Lucy avoided her but something happened that actually made them good friends. In result, Jett started talking to Lucy as well.

"Hey Logan," a voice said. Logan turned to see James offer an awkward smile at him. Logan returned the gesture, almost just as awkward. Carlos suggested he talk things out with James, and Logan agreed. Kendall, on the other hand, didn't want to.

_"He kissed you!" Kendall argued. _

_ "I know, but he hasn't been hanging around anyone lately," Logan pointed out. "Carlos seems to avoid him too. He might have treated me like dirt but he was trying to protect you guys. And the kiss thing… I don't know. But we have to talk to him. You guys are all he has."_

_ Kendall reluctantly agreed. _

Logan had gone to James that day and asked to stay after school. They talked about it, and James confessed. Logan rejected him properly instead of running away and James accepted it. He even stated he's been confused on his feelings for someone else.

_"Have you ever had someone around you that you never thought about romantically until they tell you they like you? Then you see them in a new light? And you might like them back?" James blushed with a slight stutter. _

_ "No," Logan replied honestly. With Kendall, he just sort of realized he liked him but Kendall confessing had nothing to do with it. In the past, no one ever really liked Logan like that. He never had that situation happen to him. _

_ "Okay," James shrugged. "I'm sorry about all the crap I put you through."_

_ "You were just trying to protect them," Logan reassured. "Maybe we can be friends now?"_

_ James grinned. "I'd like that."_

James and Kendall made up after that. It was still a little awkward between Logan and James, but they were slowly getting over it. Carlos still ate lunch with Logan and talked with Kendall, but he was avoiding James, who stared at him with a confused expression, like he was trying to figure something out. When Logan brought this up at lunch, Carlos blushed and said they had a little fight. "It's nothing," Carlos forced a smile.

Logan didn't believe him.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Lucy snorted. Kendall, Lucy, and Camille were all around his locker as he explained the situation. Lucy had a tight hold around Camille's waist. "Carlos has always been in love with James. Even when he was rich!"

"Huh?" Logan's mouth dropped open.

"He's still not over that?" Kendall raised a bushy eyebrow. At Logan's shocked gaze, Kendall shrugged. "We kind of always knew he had a crush on James. It's what made us become friends with him in the first place. Carlos liked him when he was rich for some reason. When he was poor, Carlos eventually convinced us to start talking to him. I thought Carlos grew out of that crush."

"He liked him even back then?" Logan sounded surprised.

"We never knew why," Lucy shrugged. "James wasn't exactly a good person to the poor when he had money. Carlos always insisted he was different. I've always doubted it. Turns out it wasn't true. He's pretty cool."

"I think it's cute," Camille smiled. "Maybe we can get them together?"

"Oh like how we tried to get those two idiots together?" Lucy nudged her head towards Logan and Kendall with a smirk.

"How did you guys realize your feelings for each other anyway? One day you were friends then you were dating," Camille asked curiously.

Kendall glanced at him, and Logan subtly shook his head. He didn't want everyone knowing about James crush on him. Technically he only told Kendall because he felt guilty about it like he cheated on him. "We just kind of… realized it." Logan lied.

"Yep," Kendall nodded in agreement. "But back to Carlos and James. We should try and get them together."

Lucy frowned. "How?"

"We could lock them in a room together and force them to talk about their feelings!" Camille gasped, grinning brightly. It caused the other three to stare at her for a moment.

Lucy paused. "It could work."

Logan and Kendall frowned. The mischievous gleam in the two girls' eyes made the two gulp. Was this how they looked when they were scheming on how to get them together? They glanced at each other and shrugged. "I guess it works," Logan shrugged.

* * *

James frowned when he saw the note in his locker. In cursive, it asked him to meet in the music room and even had a confession. He snorted when the bottom was signed the girl of his dreams. As if. Still, he needed to reject her. Not showing up wasn't the best thing to do, so he began walking towards the music room.

Once he opened the door and looked around, he blinked when he saw Carlos sitting there and staring down at the paper in his hand. "Carlos?" James called out. Carlos glanced up and blushed heavily. Before either could say anything, the music room door slammed shut. Both boys turned to see Lucy standing there with a smirk. She held out a key and then walked off.

"What the…?" James mumbled. Carlos stood up and walked towards the door, trying to pull it open. It was locked. "She stole the keys?"

* * *

"You stole the keys!?" Logan exclaimed.

"I had help," Lucy smirked, glancing at Kendall. Camille just laughed at the absolute shock on Logan's face.

* * *

"Why did she lock us in here?" James frowned, turning to a blushing Carlos. "She probably sent my note too. Did you get a note?"

"Yeah," Carlos tried to calm his beating heart. They must have figured out he still had feelings for James. Logan probably wanted them to get together as well. Damn the boy for being so smart! He just hoped James didn't figure that out. Carlos was embarrassed about kissing him, so he avoided James, who he sometimes caught staring at him.

"What did yours say?" James asked curiously, not catching onto Carlos' beat red face and twitching fingers.

"A note from the girl of my dreams," Carlos shrugged. "It was weird."

"Me too," James snickered. "I bet Camille wrote those if Lucy's the one who locked us in here. It did seem a little overdramatic."

"Yeah," Carlos forced a laugh. It was silence for a few moments.

"How long?" James sat down, staring at Carlos intensely.

"How long what?" Carlos blinked, not understanding what James meant.

"How long have you… liked me?" James blushed.

Carlos flushed as well. James already knew, so he might as well be honest with him. "When I met you as a kid," Carlos confessed. "You saved me from those boys in the sandbox. We became friends after that."

* * *

_"James~" Carlos whined. The two young boys were running around, playing tag. James laughed, smiling brightly. The sun reflected on his tan skin. Both boys finally collapsed under the sun next to each other._

_ "I won," James laughed. _

_ "No fair," Carlos pouted. After James saved him and gave him water, they began hanging out. Every Wednesday, they would go to the park at six and meet each other. The boys had become very close friends. _

_ "It was," James grinned before frowning. Carlos blinked and followed James' gaze. A man was storming towards him, glaring straight at Carlos. "Dad?" James asked, confused._

_ "James," the man snarled. "Who is this?"_

_ "Carlos?" James clearly never saw the man this angry before. It confused him "He's my friend."_

_ "No he isn't," the man glared down at the boy. "He's dirt poor, James. He's only your friend to steal your money. Come with me!" _

_ "Dad," James protested. The man grabbed his arm and hoisted him up. He began dragging James away. James glanced behind him to see Carlos' wide and scared eyes. "Bye," James whispered._

_ "Bye," Carlos whispered back._

_ James never showed up at the park on Wednesdays again. _

* * *

"My dad," James laughed bitterly. "He hated poor people. He always thought they weren't worth his time. He took me home and lectured me about poor people and said if I ever went back to meet up with you, he'd punish me."

"Oh," Carlos blinked.

"I didn't realize it was you though," James confessed. "Or that the boy loved me."

Carlos turned red again. "Even when you were rich and a mean kid, I always defended you. My friends wondered why I had a crush on you, and I said it was none of their business. They thought after we became friends I got over it. I never did."

"You defended me?" James sounded surprised.

Carlos nodded. "When you lost your money and your friends left you, I wanted to talk to you. My friends didn't and you still seemed to hate us. I waited for a while. Then I was an idiot and kissed you."

"It's… it's fine," James mumbled.

"No it's not," Carlos sounded frustrated with himself. "I ruined our friendship by confessing and I shouldn't have-"

"I love you too," James blurted out. Carlos stopped talking, staring at James in shock. "I never realized it until you kissed me. You were always my best friend but I never thought about you like that. Then you kissed me, and I couldn't stop thinking about you. I thought about all the times you've helped me in the past, how nice you've always been, and other stuff."

"You…" Carlos whispered. James smiled and stood up, kissing the top of Carlos' head. Carlos grinned and grabbed the back of James' neck, pulling him down and kissing him. James eagerly kissed back.

* * *

Lucy unlocked the door when she saw the boy kissing. She even slid the key under the door to make them realize it was open. Logan and Kendall were talking down the hallway so the two girls couldn't hear them. Though they briefly heard words like "parents" "meet" and "sure". Camille was grinning at the two boys. "Aw," she gushed. Lucy smiled and kissed her lips very quickly.

"Want to come over?" Lucy asked.

"Sure!" Camille grinned. "I can cook us dinner!"

Lucy grinned, grabbing her hand and walking out of the school with intertwined fingers. Looks like everything was looking up.

* * *

Alice: Hope you guys liked that!

Emily: Only three chapters left!

Alice: Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Alice: Enjoy the new chapter!

Emily: This story in total will have 13 chapters. This is chapter 11.

Alice: So we have two chapters left.

Emily: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

Sweat caressed his hands and forehead as he stood at the door. Never having seen Logan's house, he could never prepare himself to stand in front of the large mansion. He knew Logan was rich but certainly not this rich! The only one who had a house as big as the Mitchell family was Jett. Kendall could barely comprehend it. So he stood there, gulping and knocking softly on the wooden door. Only two seconds after he backed away, the door swung open, revealing a woman standing there.

She dressed too formally for Kendall's taste. His mother wore sweat pants with large t-shirts. This woman, Logan's mother Kendall reminded himself, wore a female suit with a skirt and high heels. Her nose was high in the air as she stared down at the boy with a strange gleam in her eyes. Kendall guessed it was disgust. "Kendall Knight?" she spoke.

Even her voice sounded full of money! Kendall nodded, using his plaid shirt to wipe some of the sweat off of his hands. She narrowed her eyes and forced a professional smile onto her lips. "Won't you come in?"

Kendall nodded and stepped into the house only to gape at the sight. If he thought the outside was big, it was nothing compared to the inside. Mrs. Mitchell seemed to notice this as the disgust in her eyes reached further lengths. "Mom!" a voice screamed. Kendall nearly shouted hallelujah at the sound of Logan's perfect voice. "Is Kendall here yet?"

"He is, darling," Mrs. Mitchell shouted back with a much softer, loving smile. Kendall proceeded to follow her into the house without a second thought. He tried to remind himself this was for Logan. After James and Carlos became a couple, Logan asked him if he would like to meet his parents, and Kendall happily agreed. Now he just wanted to run.

"This is for Logan," Kendall grumbled under his breath, making sure no one heard him.

* * *

Kendall visibly paled at the vast amount of food on the unnecessarily long, rectangular table. How could one family eat so much? Or did was Logan just trying to impress Kendall? He wasn't sure but his mouth did water at the sight of the steak. Logan seemed to notice and giggled. "Dig in," Logan grinned.

"Not literally," Mr. Mitchell mumbled as he piled some of the buttered corn onto his plate. Kendall forced out a dry laugh. The dinner resided in complete silence other than the soft clangs of forks hitting the plates. Logan glanced from his parents, back to Kendall, then back to his parents.

"So," Logan finally spoke up. He cursed the awkward tension that seemed to take place. "Kendall's the one I was telling you about. The one who was showing me around and introducing me to new friends?"

Ah, Kendall nearly smirked. It was the impress the parents trick. The son or daughter would start off with a compliment on their date that made them seem amazing so the parents would be fascinated. One look at the faces of the Mitchell's distinguished his hopes instantly. Mrs. Mitchell forced a smile. "Oh, isn't that sweet. Did you take him out to any fancy restaurants?"

Kendall blushed. "Um… we are more of a walk through the park type couple. Best things in life come free, you know?"

Mr. Mitchell snorted. "Of course someone like you would say that."

"Dad!" Logan exclaimed, slightly horrified.

Kendall once again forced a laugh, attempting to make it sound real. "It's fine, Logie."

"Logie?" Mrs. Mitchell curled her lip in mock interest. "You already have nicknames for each other?"

"I call him Kindle," Logan butted in. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows. No, Logan didn't. "Or Kendoll. Whichever works."

He forced out a laugh. Kendoll was Jett's nickname for the blonde though it was much friendlier nowadays. Mr. Mitchell glared at Kendall as he continued to eat. Logan sighed. "Sorry," he whispered softly so only Kendall would hear. "They usually aren't like this…"

"It's fine," Kendall murmured back. The guilty expression on Logan's face didn't disappear though. Kendall gave him a soft smile and reached out his hand under the table, softly squeezing Logan's. He never noticed Joanna Mitchell harshly glaring at him from across the table. He only noticed Logan's sparkling brown eyes. Mr. Mitchell coughed loudly, breaking up their moment. Blushing, Logan went back to his dinner but with a tiny grin.

Joanna turned towards Michael Mitchell and sent him a small nod. He smirked and turned to Kendall. His wife had just given him permission. "So Kendall," he smiled too pleasantly. "I heard you were friends with Josephine Taylor? Sweet girl she is."

Kendall frowned. "You mean Jo?"

Joanna grinned like a predator. "Oh, cute! You have a nickname for her."

Kendall glanced uncomfortably at Logan, who narrowed his eyes at his parents. He cleared his throat and nodded very slightly. "Yeah, I used to know her. We don't talk much anymore though."

Due to his dry throat, he picked up his class of water and drank it.

"Hm, shame," Joanna nodded. "Is she not your friend because of the night you spent in prison?"

It took all of his willpower to not spit out every ounce of water in his mouth. Logan's eyes widened, turning to him in slight surprise. Kendall blushed. Strangely he had completely forgotten about that incident. "It was an accident and only happened one time," Kendall assured, staring at Logan with pleading eyes saying he would explain later.

Joanna and Michael frowned when they saw Logan nod back at him and offer another smile. This would be harder than they thought.

* * *

The dinner continued to be in complete silence. Occasionally they would glance at each other when the other wasn't looking. Only to quickly look away in the next couple of seconds. Logan bit his lip. This was not how he wanted this dinner to go. Were his parents really that against him being gay? That they had to practically torment his boyfriend? Joanna cleared her throat loudly, catching the attention of everyone.

"Kendall," Joanna outright glared at him. "How has your recent gang activity been like?"

His mouth dropped open while Logan dropped his fork, creating a loud clang when it hit his plate. Kendall narrowed his eyes. "Gang? I'm not in a gang. I've never been in a gang."

"Are you sure?" Joanna argued. "You've gotten into many fights with that group of delinquents you hang out with."

"They are not delinquents," Kendall growled. Logan gulped. It was one thing to insult him. It was another to insult his friends. "Lucy is an awesome girl. James is really cool too. He used to be rich. And Carlos is the sweetest guy you'll ever meet."

"It's true," Logan butt in. "What he's saying."

Both decided to not mention that the three they mentioned were also gay.

"That doesn't explain why you stabbed that one boy," Michael still had this polite tone to his underlying threat. Logan once again found himself shocked.

Kendall also did. "That was an accident!"

"Oh, did he run into your knife?" Joanna laughed humorlessly. Kendall turned to Logan again with pleading eyes. Each look just screamed I'll explain later. Logan hesitantly nodded and continued to eat his dinner with many thoughts plaguing him.

What Michael said finally made Kendall snap. "I sure hope that sister of yours doesn't start growing up and stabbing people."

Logan flinched as Kendall hurled himself upward. His hands were shaking with pure rage as he stared at the Mitchell parents with such hatred. He forced a completely fake, tense smile. "Wow, is it really that late? I must be going home soon."

He turned and walked right out of the room. The family sat there for a moment before Logan jumped up and raced him out. Joanna smirked and turned to her husband. "They'll be breaking up in less than twenty four hours."

* * *

"Kendall," Logan rushed out. It was almost dark as Kendall stormed out into the neighborhood with clenched fists. Logan managed to run after him and grab his arm, stopping the boy in his tracks. "Kendall, what-"

"It was a long time ago, okay?" Kendall shouted out. Logan flinched but didn't say anything. At the silence, Kendall continued. "I was drunk. We all were. It was after Jo dumped us, and we were upset. I mean, I loved her and all but they did too. Not in love with her but still. We were drinking and these guys came up to us."

"Rich guys?" Logan guessed.

"Yeah," Kendall murmured. "They were picking a fight, and we gave in. I was carrying a knife around at the time 'cause I was paranoid. This one guy was beating on Carlos, and I thought Carlos was going to die. So I ran out and tried to stop him by threatening him with my knife. God, Logie… I wasn't going to use it. I really wasn't. But he ran towards Carlos again, and I tried to protect him and…"

Logan waited once again.

Kendall sighed. "I stabbed him. They had me and the rest of the guys in custody. Well not the guy I stabbed. He was in the hospital. But we were all off the hook… kind of. It helps Carlos has a police officer as a dad."

"I don't blame you then," Logan smiled softly. "I remember how this town was… still is, in a way. My parents had no right to bring that up with you."

Kendall smiled softly. "Thanks."

"No problem," Logan grinned back. Kendall leaned down, capturing Logan's lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Logan had returned home and promptly yelled at his parents. Joanna and Michael stood there shocked as Logan stormed up to his room and slammed the door. A childish thing to do, yes, but he couldn't handle how his parents shoved Kendall's bad past in his face. They had no right! He threw himself on his bed and sighed. Why couldn't his parents just accept and love him for who he was?

In the meantime, Joanna and Michael glared at the ground. "Why is this Kendall boy so special?" Joanna hissed.

"We gave Logan every piece of information on him," Michael agreed. "Logan should have broken up with him."

"Well then," Joanna huffed. "We need to think of something else."

* * *

Kendall yawned as he walked to the grocery store. Once he had gotten home, he explained to his mother what happened. She scorned at the conversation the Mitchell's gave him and asked if he wanted her to go and talk to them. "They won't feel threatened," Kendall had laughed. "Trust me."

"Well at least Logan's still with you," he remembered Katie saying. "I think most guys would break up with you after hearing that."

"He had to listen to the reasoning first," he explained.

Smiling Kendall continued to walk, not realizing a car slowly approaching him. At least, not until it pulled up. A hand harshly grabbed the back of Kendall's shirt and hurled him into the car. The door was promptly shut. Kendall gasped and looked around at the large space. Joanna and Michael stood across from him, once again smiling sweetly. Kendall narrowed his eyes.

"Break up with Logan," Joanna narrowed her eyes at him. "Or else."

Kendall snorted. "Or else what?"

Michael gave him a chillingly cold grin. "We can make your life and your mother's life a living Hell."

* * *

Alice: There you go! Sorry it wasn't as good at the end. I'm getting tired.

Emily: Thanks for reading! Two more chapters left!

Alice: Tell us what you thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Alice: Second to last chapter.

Emily: You've all been complaining about Logan's parents. Well now you get to see their reasons for it.

Alice: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

"No." The word came out of his most instantly. He didn't even really think about it or consider how it would affect his mom and sister. The word just slipped out. Logan made him happy and even his family happy. He refused to let anyone come between that happiness. The Mitchell's mouths dropped open in pure shock.

"Did you not hear him, boy?" Joanna snarled. "It's not just your life we can ruin! We can destroy your mother's and sister's! Break up with him!"

"No." Kendall glared at her.

Michael narrowed his eyes. He opened his mouth, probably to yell or threaten Kendall more. Kendall interrupted him before he could get out the first word. "I love Logan."

"No, you don't!" Michael shouted.

"I love him," Kendall repeated.

"Shut up," Joanna growled.

Kendall narrowed his eyes. "You guys are horrible parents."

"Excuse me?!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

Kendall continued. "Yeah, you are. You guys are so focused on the fact that your son is gay that you don't care about his happiness. If you guys forced him into a relationship with a girl, he would be miserable. You don't care about how he feels or if he's happy. You just want him to be straight and perfect in your eyes. That's a bad parent."

Their mouths dropped. Joanna glared heavily at him. "You think that's what this is about? That we don't want him to be gay?"

Kendall frowned. "Um… yeah?"

"We don't care if he's gay," Michael snorted. "One of my closest friends is gay. Why would we care if our son is?"

"Then why…" Kendall whispered.

"We care about the idiots he dates!" Joanna yelled at him. "You boys are all the same! You want his money or his body or it's some bet to date him then break his heart, and I'm sick of it! Jett would be a better partner for Logan or even that other nice boy down the street. What's his name?"

Michael paused in thought. "I think it's Jake."

Joanna nodded, smiling at him for remembering the name before sharply turning to Kendall with a glare. "Or Jake! Someone who will respect him and not drag him into the dirt! I know your type. You're just like that damn Dak who broke my little boy's heart. We had to move here in order to prevent my husband from murdering the damn scum!"

Kendall gaped at them. That's what this was about? The whole time Logan thought they didn't approve of his sexuality they just didn't want his heart broken? Kendall blinked a couple times before laughing. Joanna and Michael glared at him as he just continued to laugh and laugh. He was clutching his sides, tears at the corner of his green eyes. "What?" Joanna snapped when he finally calmed down.

"All this time," Kendall chuckled. "All this time you guys didn't care about him being gay!"

"Why would we?" Michael glared. "You don't choose who you like and fall in love with."

Kendall finally stopped laughing long enough for him to really look at Logan's parents. Before he would see homophobic parents who wanted their son to be what they wanted him to be. Now he just saw loving parents who didn't know how to express it to their son. "Logan doesn't know that."

"What?" Joanna frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He thinks you guys moved here because you were embarrassed about him being gay," Kendall explained. "He took the whole don't tell people your gay thing pretty badly."

"We told him not to tell people so boys wouldn't jump him," Michael glared at him. "Like you! You jumped on him the moment you found out he was rich and gay! The perfect combination, right?"

"When I found out he was rich, I insulted him like crazy," Kendall corrected. "Don't you guys know about this town?"

"No," Michael and Joanna spoke at the same time, furrowing their eyebrows.

"The rich hates the poor," Kendall informed them. He paused though, thinking of the recent events. "Or they used to. When Logan moved here, the rich and the poor fought and hated each other. Even the adults, not just the teenagers and kids. It was the way this town worked."

"That's stupid," Joanna grunted. Michael nodded in agreement at his wife. Kendall chuckled once again. They were so much like Logan it was kind of funny! So they didn't hate him because he was poor or even because he was gay. They were just overprotective parents!

"It is," Kendall agreed. "But it was how it worked. Logan came in, and I was really mean to him. But then he kind of snapped at me, saying he's had it hard too. I was too shocked to really speak."

"Serves you right for being cruel to him," Joanna smirked, proud her son stood up for himself.

"So I started to hang out with him," Kendall continued his story. "And I started trusting him. I ended up liking him a lot. More than a friend."

The Mitchell's tried to look bored with his story, but Kendall knew the difference. They were interested in what he had to say. "I didn't know how to tell him, and I guess he didn't know how to tell me. We sang a bit together and couldn't hang out 'cause of something. I forget what it is now. But after a little bit he showed up at my house. He ran all the way to my house from the school! I was pretty surprised. He told me a friend of mine kissed him."

That set off two mutual gasps. "Who?" Joanna snarled. Her head whipped to her husband. "Get research on that boy instantly!"

"Already on it," Michael nodded, grabbing his phone and pressing a couple buttons. The parents looked at Kendall expectedly, like they were waiting for him to just give away his friends name. Kendall blinked before his mouth dropped.

"That's how you guys figured all that stuff about me! You… stalked me?" That was creepy.

"Don't feel special," Joanna snorted. "We do this to all the boys Logan mentions! That way we know who is good enough for him."

"The name, now," Michael snarled. "That boy will regret kissing our boy!"

Kendall just stared at them with wide eyes. Wow, sometimes he thought his sister and mother were protective of him. Yeah, they were nothing compared to Logan's parents. They still stared at him with glares. Kendall gulped. "Um… he isn't after Logan anymore. Logan rejected him and now he's dating a different boy. He totally understood Logan's reasons though."

Michael nodded, hesitantly putting his phone back in his pocket. Joanna huffed, but accepted this none the less. Kendall blushed. "But Logan told me all of it, and that's how we started dating. Then my poor friend Lucy and his rich friend Camille started dating. Now my sister is friends with this rich kid named Tyler. People just don't really care anymore. The whole rich and poor hating each other thing is gone now."

Joanna sighed. "What are your intentions with Logan?"

"I like him a lot," Kendall answered, being completely honest. "My ex-girlfriend Jo broke up with me a while ago, and I just stopped liking people until he showed up. My intentions are just to enjoy spending time with him and making him happy."

They eyed him suspiciously but Kendall could see their walls breaking. He kept talking. "I'm not going to break his heart. I don't like seeing him hurt, and you guys kind of hurt him. He thinks you guys don't want him to be gay or that you guys are embarrassed about him."

"That's ridiculous," Joanna grumbled, pouting just a bit. "We just want him to be safe."

"You should have seen him after that damn boy broke his heart," Michael glared at the car floor. "He kept coming home with random bruises and with this dead look. People at school were bullying him, and we wanted him to be happy. We moved here for that."

"And he is happy," Kendall persuaded. "Has he come home with any bruises? Or tears?"

"No," Joanna shook her head.

"Then he's happy," Kendall pleaded. "So let me date him so we can both be happy! And talk to him too. Clearly he misunderstood your intentions on moving here. You have to communicate with him or he'll learn to hate you. It's exactly what happened with Lucy and her parents."

They both nodded and even offered him bright smiles. "Thank you, Kendall," Joanna smiled softly at him. She glanced at her husband and turned back to him. "You may continue dating our son."

"But if you break his heart then we will personally make sure you disappear off the face of this earth," Michael smiled sweetly. Kendall gulped but nodded. They were scary!

* * *

Joanna and Michael waited at their mansion. Both were anxious, waiting for their son to come home. "Kendall better be right about Logan misunderstanding," Joanna pouted. "I can't believe he thought we were embarrassed!"

"I know," Michael's eyes were sad. "Does that make us bad parents?"

"I don't think so…" Joanna trailed off when the front door opened. Logan walked in and blinked to see both of his parents waiting for him in casual clothing. "Logan… we need to talk."

Logan's eyes widened in fear as he nodded. Joanna sighed. "We kidnapped Kendall today."

"WHAT?!" Logan exclaimed.

"And," Michael spoke up, "we approve."

"You kidnapped him? Oh no, please don't say you… wait what?" Logan gaped at his parents.

"We've always approved of you being gay," Joanna told him. "We just didn't want your heart broken by some stupid boy. We should have made that clearer instead of making you think we were ashamed of you. We wanted Kendall to break up with you because we were more supportive of you dating Jett."

"Jett?" Logan's eyebrows furrowed. "He's straight and dating Jo."

"No way is he totally straight," Michael snorted. He shook his head and went back to the conversation. "But Kendall helped us realize we need to communicate with you better, so we are. He told us about that whole rich and poor thing."

"It's stupid, right?" Logan grinned.

"Definitely," Michael agreed. "No wonder some of the people in this town avoided us!"

Logan giggled, remembering how those were his exact same thoughts. "So I can date Kendall?"

"Yes," Joanna smiled softly. "But we want to have dinner with him and his family again."

"That works," Logan beamed. Joanna smiled and walked over to him, pulling her son into a hug. Michael smiled and joined the hug.

Logan felt he could burst with joy at any moment. _Thanks Kendall_.

* * *

Alice: The next chapter is the last chapter.

Emily: Thanks for reading! The next chapter should be really long.


	13. Chapter 13

Alice: Last chapter of the whole story.

Emily: I must say I can't believe it. This will be my first finished BTR story.

Alice: I love you guys! Thanks for all the support and love for this story.

Emily: Well enjoy the last chapter of Dollar Bill.

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

Josephine Taylor had many regrets in her life. One was definitely Kendall Knight and his friends. She was in love with the boy, and she was sure he loved her back. When her mother was promoted and money came rushing in, the awe at the whole situation took over completely. First she ignored her friends and their requests to hang out at the rundown buildings. She had money now! She could go to the mall and buy cute clothes instead of her muddy jeans.

During her time in awe, she made a couple friends: Camille, Jett, blonde Jenifer, curly haired Jenifer, and other Jenifer. Soon Kendall and the rest were old memories. Her star struck attitude at the money soon faded and realization hit her. The glares they sent her way clearly stated she wasn't welcome. So she stayed away. Eventually Jett told her she didn't need them. Though she didn't believe him, she knew that was the way it had to be. Much like with Kendall, Jo fell in love with Jett who, while narcissistic at times, could be very sweet.

Enter Logan Mitchell. That boy transformed a history of hatred into an era of peace in a couple months. He also stole Kendall Knight's heart. With the social line between the rich and poor slowly disappearing, she figured now would be a good time to talk to Kendall. Talking to Lucy or Carlos would have to wait. She hurt Kendall the most, after all. Swallowing her pride, she strode towards Kendall, who was sitting at the park bench alone. Gulping she plopped herself down right next to him. "Kendall," she acknowledged, trying not to give away her nervousness.

Kendall blinked. Apparently he didn't notice her sit down. "Jo?" his found was filled with confusion.

Jo nodded. She forced a bright smile. "How are you?"

He eyed her suspiciously. "Good?"

Jo just tried to make sure her smile stayed even when Kendall rolled his eyes. "So Kendall-"

"We may have not talked in a long time but I still know you, Jo," Kendall interrupted. "You can drop the act."

Jo blinked before sighing. Was she really being that obvious? Then again, Kendall could always see through her acts. He was like Jett and Camille that way. She fiddled with her fingers making Kendall snort. She flushed. "W-what?" she stuttered.

"The finger playing," he pointed to her fingers. "You're nervous."

Only Jett noticed those things about her. She smiled. He really didn't change at all. "I am," she confirmed. "I want to make things right with you, Lucy, and Carlos. I guess James too? He wasn't in the group when I was around though."

"And Logan," Kendall put in.

Jo smiled softly. "I'm happy you found him." Kendall raised a bushy eyebrow. Jo giggled at his expression. He really hasn't changed at all. "I hurt you a lot. I'm sorry for that. I should have said something a lot sooner. I just… was scared or something. When I got rich, I just didn't want to go to the cheap stores anymore. I wanted to go shopping or do things you guys couldn't afford. I didn't mean to ditch you guys. It just happened."

Kendall listened carefully. "It's fine," Kendall finally spoke. "I thought I was mad at you, but I don't think I am. We would have gotten distant no matter what. That's just the way this town was. I forgive you."

Jo beamed a glow on her face. Kendall chuckled, remembering how before that look would have made his heart pound in his chest. Now he could only think about Logan. "Thanks," Jo whispered. "I hope we can be friends. Maybe go on a double date? Me with Jett and you with Logan?"

"Maybe," Kendall smirked. "But Jett has to stop with the stupid nicknames."

Jo snorted. "As if that would happen."

Both laughed, enjoying the moment. Though not in love anymore, they still did care for each other. A couch interrupted them. Jett stood there with a look of slight confusion, jealousy, and even sadness. Jo bounced up, still smiling. "Hey Jett," she grinned. "Kendall and I are good friends again. Now we can go on a double date with him and Logan!"

Jett raised his eyebrows, glancing at Kendall and back at Jo. Their eyes held some secret conversation Kendall couldn't read. A smirk and confident expression crossed his face. "Well then," Jett snickered. "We win at the better couple."

Jo rolled her eyes, pecking him on the cheek. She turned to Kendall and waved goodbye to him. "It was nice talking again Kendall. Say hi to Logan for me!"

Hand in hand, Jett and Jo were off with just those words.

* * *

"How is this?" Lucy rolled her eyes. Camille examined the apartment with critical eyes. Using Camille's help, Lucy managed to call her worried parents and have a real conversation with them. It was… nice. Did they approve of her life choices? No. Did they approve of Camille? Barely. But they still wanted to be a family and talk to her. The money they sent her managed to pile up into the perfect amount for buying a new apartment. Camille considered the old one a death trap.

"I approve," Camille grinned.

"Why do I have to bring you along for picking out a new place to live?" Lucy smirked. "It's going to be my house."

"Puh-lease!" Camille snorted. "I practically live with you! I need to approve of where you're going to live."

"Whatever," Lucy laughed, bringing Camille in close and sealing their lips with a kiss. Camille smiled brightly at her. "I wouldn't mind if you lived with me," Lucy shrugged. "It does get kind of lonely every once and a while."

"Then I'll visit a lot," Camille cupped Lucy's face. She squealed, removing her body from Lucy. "This could be everyone's new hang out! Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos can come here to hang out! Maybe even invite Jo and Jett too. This will be so fun!"

"As long as it doesn't get too crowded," Lucy objected. Camille giggled and hugged her girlfriend once again.

"It's funny," Camille smiled. "First we tried breaking up Kendall and Logan. Then they got together and changed everything."

"I think it started when you decided to clean my house," Lucy laughed. Camille pouted as the girls continued to flirt.

* * *

"You really don't have to do this," Carlos grumbled. James shrugged, replying something along the lines of he wanted to. James asked Carlos on a date, but he couldn't due to his family and helping them out with dinner. James evaluated Carlos body. With the help of Logan and his food, Carlos now looked healthy. Not too thin but actually healthy. James, while poor, wasn't totally poor. He could still afford food and some clothes. His figure stayed mostly the same.

James offered to help Carlos and feeding his family. He even brought over some of his own food from the kitchen. Carlos smiled gratefully at him. "Mom!" Carlos shouted. His mother turned to him and smiled.

"You're here!" she grinned. She took note of James. "And him too!"

James smiled. When they told her about them dating, she just rolled her eyes and said she expected it. According to her, James was the only thing Carlos would talk about even as a kid. James only blushed while Carlos just squeaked in embarrassment. Still, they had become closer. Even his mother, Brooke, started hanging around the house sometimes. "Let's get cooking," James joked.

Carlos started helping his mother with the food while James began to set the table for his siblings. James smiled softly, knowing he could really get used to living like this and being with Carlos. Seriously, why did it take him so long to figure out he loved the boy? He had Logan to thank for that. Well, along with Kendall and Lucy for stealing those keys.

* * *

Logan walked down the street with Kendall. It was night and neither had to worry about the rich or the poor ganging up on them. The line disappeared completely. Now people judged by character and not financial status. Kendall had Logan to thank for that. Who knew one boy could change this town so drastically? Logan grinned up at Kendall. "I was talking to my parents today," Logan blushed.

"And?" Kendall nudged his shoulder.

"They want to offer your mom a job," Logan replied. "They said they need someone like her in their company."

Kendall blinked, clearly shocked. After Kendall talked to the Mitchell's, they were must closer to their son. Was this some sort of thank you to him? Would it be fair to take it? Logan must have noticed since he hit Kendall's arm lightly. "I think you should let her take it," Logan smiled.

Kendall shrugged. "I guess… but I'm not dating you just so my mom can get a job."

"I know," Logan grinned. "I know how you told them you wouldn't dump me when they threatened you."

Kendall flushed. "Y-you do?"

"Yep. It was sweet of you. Next time just dump me though. Your mom and Katie should be able to live happily," Logan lectured him.

"They're happy with you," Kendall grinned, pulling the smaller boy in a hug. Logan giggled and soon they were passionately kissing.

"I love you," Logan whispered.

Kendall's green eyes softened, glistening in the moonlight. "I love you too."

* * *

Jo smiled as she stared up at the sky. They were currently outside of Jett's house on the porch, staring up at the stars. Jett's arms were wrapped around her waist as she cuddled up against his side. "I think Logan really did change everything for the better," Jo spoke up. Jett grumbled something, squeezing Jo's side a bit harder. It wasn't painful though. Jo giggled. "I'm not still in love with him."

Jett's eyes were filled with doubt. That was another side no one saw in Jett: his insecurities. Jo kissed him. Jett sighed. "You loved him first."

"And I love you now," Jo countered. She smiled. "Everything is looking up now. People are getting along and it seems like everyone's happy."

Jett smiled. "Yeah… it's nice being able to talk to James again. Everyone else would have given me crap for it. Now… not so much."

Jo giggled. "Logan made this happen. You should thank him sometime."

Jett pretended to think about it. "Nah…"

Laughing Jo playfully punched his chest. Jett smirked and leaned in for a kiss. Once they parted, Jo silently thanked Logan in her head.

Things were finally looking up.

* * *

Alice: Thanks for reading this story. I am going to be working on a new BTR story very soon.

Emily: I love you guys!


End file.
